


awit sa akin

by thebluesweater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Dick Jokes, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Lots of it, M/M, Pining, Sexual Humor, Very OOC, but bordering crack, made-up names, philippines - setting, pinoy uni au
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesweater/pseuds/thebluesweater
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Renjun pumasa ng BROAD150 class niya pero bakit parang trip siyang pagdiskitahan ni Lord?Prime example ng pinakabagong obstacle sa buhay niya: Isang chinitong Isko.Motto ni Renjun sa buhay niya: Aral muna bago landi.Pero kung magaling ka, pwede mo naman ding pagsabayin na.Katulad niya. Kasi marupok siya.(alternatively, the wayvdream/0099 pinoy au)





	1. sino 'tong nakatingin? anghel bang magliligtas sa'kin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY READY NA BA KAYO?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I know this fic will be chaotic.
> 
> 1) I never studied in any of the schools/unis I've used here and 2) I only got the information I used here through stories of the people I know who did study there
> 
> There will be inaccuracies and mistakes. I did bend some reality to fit the story. But know that this is fiction and its only inspired on real life events, not a retelling of it.
> 
> Hopefully wala naman akong masyadong na-butcher.
> 
> Fic title from Rivermaya's [Hinahanap-Hanap Kita](https://open.spotify.com/track/3BqsUeCJGuMijPts9ynOzy) and chapter title from Spongecola's [KLSP](https://open.spotify.com/track/7CGJHhn4CmqNSNQJrSlbLm).
> 
> Appropriate tags will be added as the story progress and if needed, I'll also put them at the beginning of the chapter/s.
> 
> Do not repost the fic anywhere else. Do not translate the fic.
> 
> Comments, kudos, constructive criticisms and all that are really much appreciated.
> 
> Okay na? Now that I got that out of the way I really hope na matuwa kayo sa pinaggagagawa ko. Enjoy!

\---

_This is a story about a boy who fell for-_

_(record screeching sound)_

_Charot lang._

_Tagalog tayo ngayon kasi kwento ‘to ng ating Pinoy na karakter na nagngangalang Renjun Huang._

_Okay._

_Pramis Pinoy si Renjun. Sabi ng tatay niya medyo may naligaw lang na Chinese sa mga ancestors niya and the Huang surname got stuck na._

_But worry not! Dahil Pinoy na Pinoy at heart ang ating bidang boylet na nag-aaral sa Arnewo (read also: Ateneo)._

_Nagsimula ang lahat sa mga titi._

_De joke lang. Pero may involve na mga titi with a nationalism purpose._

_Punta tayo sa UP Diliman: Day of the Oblation Run._

_Pakifocus ang camera sa ating Atenista._

_Ready?_

_Set._

_Action!_

_\---_

“Yaaaang, ‘san ka na ba?” tanong ni Renjun sa phone niya. Medyo napalakas ang kanyang boses dahil super init at marami na ang mga taong nag-aabang para makakita ng mga jiggling titi.

Este.

Nag-aabang sa mga tatakbo for the Oblation Run this year. It’s for a good cause naman. Pinaglalaban nila ang karapatang pantao at nagbibigay ng publicity para mabigyan ng atensiyon ang mga pressing issues ng Pinas bilang isang bansa.

Pero let’s be real, alam naman ng nakararami na kalahati sa mga nagpupunta sa event ay para sa mga hubad na lalaki. Bonus na lang kapag may mga daks.

Hindi naman dapat nandito si Renjun kung hindi lang dahil sa final project nila for Broad150, _Radio, TV and Film Production_ , a.k.a. pasakit ng sambayanang broadcast media arts students. Kailangan nilang gumawa ng docu-film about sa Oblation Run.

In Renjun’s defense, lasing sila nung nag-cram at ginawa nila ang project proposal. Also, di naman nila inaakala na their professor will immediately approve of the proposal. In short, napagtripan lang yung proposal pero nakakuha ng approval. Galing no?

Ayun. Tangina talaga ni Hendery at Jaemin.

 _Esto_ at _JJ_ pala.

Hanggang ngayon di pa rin maintindihan ni Renjun kung bakit ayaw mag-patawag nung dalawa sa given birth names nila. Kala mo naman kinagwapo yung mga palayaw.

Anyway, long story short, nagbunutan silang tatlong magkakagrupo kung sino ang mag-shu-shoot ng clips, mag-e-edit at mag-pe-present ng finished docu-film nila sa panel.

At dahil may balat ata sa pwet si Renjun, he got the short end of the stick: siya ang nauwi na magfifilm ng mga titi- ng _Oblation Run_ , pala.

Hence, why he’s out here under the blazing heat, mint Johnson’s baby powder sa mukha at leeg para malamig sa feeling, at DSLR bag sa balikat.

Narinig niyang tumawa sa kabilang linya si Yangyang. “Atat lang?! Gusto ng makakita ng titi agad-agad? Saglit lang, papunta na ko. Dinaanan ko pa kasi kay Xiaojun yung camera na hinihiram mo.”

Renjun pouts kasi baby boy siya. “Ang init, eh. Shit, Yang. I should’ve waited sa car kung sinabi mo kanina na matatagalan ka.”

“Aray. Oo na, ikaw na may car. Tangina nito. Isipin mo na lang, mahal na araw at nasa summer vacation ka. Nude beach ganon kasi may mga sausages kang makikita mamaya.” tumawa ng malakas si Yangyang. Inilayo ni Renjun yung phone niya sa tenga niya, feeling niya naalog yung eardrum niya ng slight. Papacheck up siya bukas tapos sesend niya bill kay Yangyang.

“Wow, ha? Di ko kasalanan na ayaw mong matutong magdrive, afford niyo naman. Tsaka kung hindi lang dahil sa docu namin, di naman ako pupunta sa event ‘no? Kasalanan talaga to nila Esto at JJ eh.”

“Esto?” sambit ni Yangyang. Parang excited pa nga because of the lilt in his voice. “Kagrupo mo si Esto?” Renjun rolled his eyes. _Ang kire ng kaibigan ko_ , isip niya.

“Oo. Tsaka si JJ. Baka nakalimutan mo kasi si Esto nanaman ang nasa isip mo.” nagbuntong hininga si Renjun at tumigil sa paglalakad. May nakita ata siyang tindahan ng milkshakes kanina. He turns around and went looking for it. “You do know na may long term boyfriend si Esto, right? At senior mo sa Dulaang Unibersidad? Xiaojun yung name. Yung kaibigan mo na pinaghiraman mo ng camera just a few minutes ago.”

“Oy nakita na kita. Baba ko na. Bye.”

“Yang-” Pero di na natapos ni Renjun ang sasabihin niya kasi binaba na nga ni Yangyang yung call. Umiiwas nanaman sa usapan. _Hello my name is Yangyang and I major in changing topics_ , ganern. Binulsa na lang ni Renjun yung phone niya habang napapailing.

Nagmumuni-muni pa siya nang may maramdaman si Renjun na tap sa balikat niya. Di pa man siya nakakalingon ng tuluyan, he already got tackled with a bear hug from Yangyang.

“I miss you!”

“Oww, we just met kaya kahapon.”

“Kahit na.” Yangyang detaches himself from Renjun and looked behind him. Tumaas ang kilay nito. “Shake?”

Tumango si Renjun. “Ang init kaya.”

“Tara. Libre ko na.”

“Dapat lang. Pinagintay mo ‘ko eh.”

“Whatever. Sakay mo ko sa car mo mamaya paguwi.”

Lumapit si Yangyang sa stall para magorder ng dalawang mango graham shake kay manang tindera. Di naman nagtagal at nakuha nila yung orders nila.

“So, Esto-” Umpisa ni Yangyang.

“My gahd, Yangyang. Bago mo ituloy yang sasabihin mo, gusto ko lang ipaalala sayo for the nth time na may boyfriend yung tao.”

Yangyang has the audacity to look shock. “Grabe, magtatanong lang!”

“Alam ko na yang tanong mo.”

“Ano?”

“Kung nabanggit ba kita kay Esto.”

To his credit, at least Yangyang looks flustered. “Eh, ano naman? Di ko naman siya popormahan ‘no? Crush ko lang siya, hindi _crush_ _crush._ Lamoyun?”

“Hindi.” Pagtatabla ni Renjun sa kaibigan niya. Don’t get him wrong, he would love to see Yangyang and Esto get together dahil alam niyang more than _crush crush_ ang feelings ng friend niya for his blockmate and Atenista friend.

Pero Renjun believes that relationships are sacred. If you can’t stay loyal, it’s probably better if you break up. He can’t do that to Esto and he especially can't let Yangyang do that to someone else and hurt himself in the process because it’s obvious that Esto and Xiaojun are inlove.

Taray. Nosebleed.

So, hindi. Hindi alam ni Renjun ‘yun’.

Napa-buntong hininga na lang si Renjun. “Yang, ilang taon na sila Xiaojun at Esto…”

“Juuuuun, alam ko ginagawa ko. Don’t worry, friend at senior ko si Xiaojun and I wouldn’t do anything to harm them. Witness ako sa pagiging perfectly amazing ng relationship nila.” Yangyang smiles and Renjun feels the sincerity radiating off of it. So, he trusts his friend. Renjun feels at ease.

\---

“Anong oras daw dadating si Hyuck?” Tanong ni Renjun habang naglalakad sila papunta sa Palma Hall.

“Nandito na daw siya at may nakareserve na daw tayong seats.”

Biglang natawa si Renjun. “What the fuck? Ano ‘to, cinema?”

“Ayun sya o-” naputol ang sasabihin ni Yangyang ng tumawa ito ng malakas. Sinundan ni Renjun ang nakaturong daliri ni Yangyang and there across the building is their friend Donghyuck, ang batang taga-Taft.

Actually, tatlo silang magkakaibigan from highschool, nagkataon lang na magkakaiba sila ng napasukan na university. But it’s okay lang, more room for improvement kapag naexpose ka sa ibang tao at environment.

Yangyang went to UP Diliman for its architecture program, part siya ng DUP but he works mostly sa props and stages which actually helps sa kurso niya. Meanwhile, Donghyuck went to La Salle dahil trip lang daw niyang medyo lumayo. It works naman, Donghyuck has no trouble with his studies and making friends for all of their three years as uni students. As for Renjun, he went to Ateneo because his parents worked there as professors. So meron siyang discount sa tuition fee. Also, they were in the law department so never nagcross ang paths nila. He’s fine with it naman. Renjun likes the grounded peace in Ateneo even though karamihan sa mga estudyante ay elitista. Pero shh. Yung ibang kilala niya lang naman hindi lahat.

“Shit meron nga siyang pwesto for us sa shade.” Natatawang sambit ni Renjun. “Hyuck!”

Lumingon si Donghyuck sa direksiyon nila at ngumiti habang kumakaway. “Hoy, bilis! Bago pa may umagaw ng pwesto niyo.”

They greet each other and hug one another. It is one of those days na saktong available silang tatlo so it's inevitable na maingay sila.

“O, ‘di ba? Best view sa mga titi!” Hiyaw ni Hyuck. Pinagtinginan sila ng mga tao sa paligid. Nakakahiya, hayup. Gusto ng magpalamon ni Renjun sa lupa.

 _Lord, kung nakikinig ka, please pakikuha muna boses ni Donghyuck_.

“Hyuuuuck. Remember hindi yan ang pinunta natin. Tulungan niyo kong pumasa sa Broad150 ko. Bros before blows!” Nagsipagtinginan ulit ang mga tao sa paligid nila.

Maybe, pakikuha na rin yung boses ni Renjun. At kaluluwa. Pwede ba yon, Hesus?

Nagasaran pa sila ng mga ilang minuto before Yangyang said na its almost time sa paglabas ng mga brothers from APO. Dali-dali naman silang nagset up ng cameras: one on a tripod, one moving and one for taking pictures. Renjun was glad na nagt-teyatro si Yangyang and knew something about how camera angles work kaya siya ang naatasang kumuha ng pictures while Renjun handles the moving clips. That leaves Hyuck on standby behind the camera on the tripod. Renjun explains to them what he wanted the film to look like and trusts their ok’s.

As soon as the buzz inside the hall increases, the drums start to thrum and they knew that the show is _on_.

“Lapit lang ako sa harap.” Pasigaw na paalam ni Renjun sa dalawa niyang kaibigan na tumango lang. He needs to find a good spot to make sure na makuha ang essence at feeling ng event. This annual run is the result of years of tradition, of fighting for the fraternity’s standpoint in contemporary national issues, of voicing out the minority’s needs. Renjun wants to capture that feeling and translate that into their documentary film.

Renjun’s camera is firmly pointed sa entrance ng Palma Hall, daang-daang spectators sa paligid niya. When the first naked masked man comes out, para bang may bumalot na sense of social responsibility sa kanila. It’s not about the titi anymore, kumbaga. In that moment, they are all here for their country and its people because they care.

Unti-unting lumabas ang mga participants and Renjun’s hands shake nang may lumabas na mga babaeng nakahubad. The buzz doubles. It is a rare occasion na may mga babaeng members ang nagpaparticipate sa event. But as soon as the group files out, 30 of them with their rainbow colored masks and banners, Renjun understands that this year, the fraternity would run for gender equality and lgbtq+ rights. It is fucking amazing, Renjun thought. Mukhang kahit ano pang mangyari, if they presented this topic properly, their group would pass their subject with flying colors. Malaki at historic news ito. And Renjun’s group is in the middle of it.

“Uy tingnan mo yung isang lalaki. Ang yummy.” Narinig ni Renjun na sabi ng isang babae sa harap niya habang ngasasalita ang mga miyembro ng APO. Medyo natawa si Renjun ng konti at nacurious kaya nagnakaw siya ng tingin sa tinuturo ng babae.

“Yung daks?” tanong ng kaibigan nung babae.

Tapos nasamid si Renjun.

Kasi ang yummy nga. At daks.

Bigla siyang napalunok. Bakit parang mas mainit lalo? Pilipinas, explain!

May thottie sa harap, right in the center. Bakit di niya napansin eh he’s literally taking a video of them? Masyado kasi ata siyang busy na maging makabayan kanina. Hindi naman macho si Kuya. Pero he has the kind of body na pangmodel ng jeans ganon. Lean pero well defined. Just like how Renjun wants them.

Charot lang.

Ayan, muntik na tuloy niyang mabitawan yung DSLR nung makita niya si Kuya Sexy na nagflex ng arm muscles habang tinataas yung rainbow flag.

Tangina talaga. Sana kafederasyon si Kuya Sexy. May hawak at iwinawagayway naman siyang Rainbow Flag. Hala, sign na ba ‘yon na may pag-asa si Renjun?

 _Magbabalik loob na po ako. Magsisimba na ‘ko tuwing Linggo at hindi ako kakain ng meat sa Semana Santa pansinin lang ako ni Kuya Sexy._ Dasal ni Renjun. Luluhod pa sana siya baka sakaling mas effective pero naisip niya tsaka na lang, kapag nasa harap na niya si Kuya Sexy.

Charot ulit.

Kailangan niyang pumasa muna sa Broad150. Bros before blows nga diba. Kailangan saniban si Renjun ng mga patay na magis para makapagfocus siya.

Pero wala atang mga alumni na multong available ngayon. Nagzone out pa rin si Renjun at hindi niya napansin na he’s working on automatic, taking videos and not understanding a thing dahil tapos na ang photo op at speech ng mga kalahok. Okay lang, ire-review na lang niya after recording kasi nagpeprepare na para tumakbo ang nakamaskara at hubad na hukbo.

Renjun immediately stops recording and has to run sa second spot niya para makuhaan ang pagaabot ng roses ng mga participants sa piling mga babaeng spectatators. This year, though, Renjun was sure that some guys will be given roses because of the event’s theme.

_(In narrator’s voice: Dito nagsimulang magbago ang buhay ni Renjun._

_Charot._

_Pero real talk this is the entrance of the rabbit hole.)_

Magulo sa dadaanan ng mga kalahok. Siksikan at maingay kasi everyone knows this is the fun part.

But Renjun has an advantage- his professional camera. Kaya akala ng marami, press siya so most of them will make way for him. Thank God for his rich parents. Nagexcuse me din naman siya ng maayos sa mga tao, kasi polite siya. His mama raised no ill-mannered child.

Nakahinga si Renjun ng maluwag ng makakuha siya ng magandang pwesto. Okay na, last shot of the run tapos konting interview sa ilang spectators then kakain na sila ng mga friends niya. Nagkecrave pa naman siya ng _Pepper Lunch_. Maybe they could go to UPTC later after ng event.

The screams are deafening when Kuya Sexy and The Gang entered their area. Naramdaman ni Renjun na may biglaang pagpupulong yung dugo niya sa kanyang mga pisngi dahil sa pagtakbo ni Kuya Sexy. Grabe. Merong pendulum. Naglalaway ata si Renjun, ‘di siya sure. Kailangan ng picture para maniwala siya.

Dumadagundong ata mundo ni niya. Sa bawat pagtapak ng mga paa ni Kuya Sexy sa lupa, parang gustong sumabay ng tibok ng puso niya. Hala, heart, wag nang makitakbo, mapirmi ka lang diyan sa speedwalk lane mo.

_Pero shit, ang hot talaga. Daks pa. Sana all._

Renjun doesn’t know what he was expecting. Pero ni minsan hindi pumasok sa isip niya na tatakbo papunta sa direksiyon niya si Kuya Sexy. Nung mga panahong iyon, bumagal ang paghinga niya hanggang sa tumigil ito, tapos biglang naglaho ang ingay sa paligid niya.

Kuya Sexy is slowing down in front of him with his hand holding a single blushing rose. A rose that he offered to Renjun, who is standing there shell shocked because of the sudden turn of events.

His lips parted for words but only a rush of breath escapes him. The masked man only tilts his head to the side, seemingly amused as he watches Renjun gingerly take the rose from his hand. Their fingers touch and Renjun feels himself shudder. Then, the kuya is taking a step back with a nod and proceeds to rejoin the run.

As soon as the moment ended, noise spills inside Renjun’s consciousness like a dam opening its gates and he finds himself in the event again.

_Did he just get noticed by Kuya Sexy? Lord? Di pala kayo tulog. Kuya Gary, ito na ang sagot sa tanong mo!_

Nangyari ba talaga iyon sa kanya? Sobrang namumula na ata siya at nararamdaman niya ang mga mata ng mga tao sa paligid niya na nakatingin sa kanya. He immediately puts the pink rose inside his SLR bag and turns the camera off as soon as the run ended.

Hindi na siya nagpatumpik-tumpik pa at tumakbo siya palabas na para bang nakatago ang buntot niya sa pagitan ng kanyang mga binti at hinanap ang mga kaibigan niya.

“San ka napadpad?” tanong ni Hyuck pagkadating niya sa meeting place nila sa tapat ng Palma Hall.

Gusto sanang sumagot ni Renjun ng _sa heaven ata_ kaso kapag iniisip niya pa lang, parang nanghihina yung mga tuhod niya. Di naman siya matanda.

 _Marupok lang_ , salungat ng isip niya.

 _Shut up ka na lang_.

“Sa kabilang dulo. Need ko lang ng footage nung end ng run nila eh.” Renjun explains instead. “San si Yang?”

“Here! Holy shit guys, I have tea!” Nagmamadaling maglakad si Yangyang papunta sa kanila, excited at parang nanginginig pa ang mga mata. Parang anime lang, kulang na lang magkaron siya ng triple D-cup boobs.

“Bubble tea?” Renjun asked, uhaw.

“Tanga, hindi. Tumambay ka naman kasi sa Twitter paminsan-minsan.”

Nagpout lang si Renjun sa sinabi ni Hyuck. Siya pa natanga, eh uhaw naman talaga siya. Init kaya sa UP. “Sorna, uhaw lang.”

“It’s okay, friend. Alam naman namin na virgin ka.” Asar ni Hyuck kay Renjun na nanlaki ang mga mata.

“Pagsigawan mo pa kaya no?”

“Okay.” Hyuck cups his hands around his mouth but Renjun slaps them away, scandalized.

“Hoy! Ang gago mo talaga.”

“‘De, masunurin lang.” Tumawa lang si Hyuck ng malakas bago bumaling kay Yangyang at bumato ng tanong after nitong tumigil sa harap nila. “Anong chismis?”

“May binigyan daw na lalaki ng rose!” Bungad ni Yangyang sa kanila.

Nasamid si Renjun sa natitira niyang laway. Gets? Kasi tuyo na lalamunan niya.

“Gago? ‘Di nga?” tanong ni Hyuck na di makapaniwala. Grabe kala mo hindi nabibigyan ng roses ang bakla every week galing iba’t-ibang admirers niya kung magulat.

“Oo, gagi. Kaso di ko nakita kung sino pero maganda kung maiinterview siya ni Renjun kasi lalaki din yung nagbigay.” Pinulupot ni Yangyang ang kamay niya sa braso ni Renjun. “Di ba? Ang narinig ko kasi isang lalaki lang daw binigyan eh. Perfect para sa docufilm mo kung mahahanap natin siya.”

Napalunok si Renjun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nag-aalinlangan siyang sabihin sa mga kaibigan niya na siya.

Siya na nga.

Siya ang nag-i-isang bakla na binigyan ng rose ni Kuya Sexy. Charot.

Pero totoo naman di ba? Bakla siya at binigyan ng rose. Kaya di mawari ni Renjun kung bakit parang may pumipigil sa kanya na ibunyag ang kanyang hidden identity. Charot ulit. Alam naman ng mga kaibigan niya na bakla siya. Pero diba. Bakit ayaw niyang sabihin?

_Maybe you want to keep the moment for yourself to cherish only._

Ay? May ganon?

Nagkibit-balikat na lang si Renjun, patay-malisya at kunwari wala siyang rose sa bag. “Yeah, I agree. Pero kung ‘di natin mahanap, mas maganda na marami tayong mainterview kaysa hanapin yung lalaki. Nagaalisan na kasi yung mga attendees.”

“Oh well. That’s true naman. Tara na, tapusin na natin ‘to. Gutom na ko eh. Gummy worms lang laman ng mga anaconda ko sa tiyan.” Hyuck says.

Renjun frowns, sending Hyuck with an incredulous look. “Isn’t that cannibalism?”

Umiling si Hyuck, sighing wistfully. “My anacondas said gummy worms are an exception, my dear friend.”

\---

_[Baby Boy Yangyang changed the name of the group to SEXBOMB GIRLS: BAGONG HENERASYON]_

 

Baby Boy Junjun:

3:24PM 

_anong name yan muntanga lang_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang:

3:25PM

_naghahanap kasi sila ng bagong members diba_

_pangmotivate kapag nagaudition tayo_

_also_ _Renjun Huang_ _nakuhanan kita ng interview with an APO member_

 

Baby Boy Junjun:

3:27PM 

_really? you’re the best! thanks babes_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang:

3:27PM

_???? may bayad ‘to. libre mo ko ng isaw at shake sa next visit mo dito sa UP._

 

Baby Boy Junjun:

3:28PM 

_sure thing_

_kelan daw sila available for the interview?_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang:

3:32PM

_Sa thursday. free ka ba ng lunch time?_

_meet na lang daw kayo kay mang larry’s if you’re free._

 

Baby Boy Junjun:

3:36PM 

_give me their number na lang kaya._

_what’s their name ba?_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang:

3:37

_[Contact Attached]_

_i think the one you’ll be interviewing is named jeno mari lee_

 

Baby Boy Junjun:

3:41PM

_lol what kind of name is that_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang:

3:43PM

_Apparently a cutie’s name._

_Sabi ng friend ko sa APO gwapo daw yan. Hahahaha!_

 

Baby Boy Junjun:

3:40PM 

_omg letse._

 

Baby Boy Hyuckhyuck:

5:12PM

_kinilig ka naman sa dede niyan_

_wait_

_bakit ang baho ng nickname ko dito_

_parang tumatawang bibe_

_tangina ka_ _Baby Boy Yangyang_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang

5:14PM

_Mas gusto mo ba ng Baby Boy Dongdong?_

 

Baby Boy Junjun

5:14PM 

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA WTF_

 

Baby Boy Hyuckhyuck

5:15PM

_pakyu_

_di ko kasalanan na di pinagisipan name mo_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang

5:16PM

_BASTOS!!!!!! IPAPAPULIS KITA!!!_

 

Baby Boy Junjun:

5:17PM 

_HAHAHAHAH_

_sumbong na yan kay Tulfo_

 

Napapailing na lang si Renjun sa mga pinagsasabi nila Yangyang at Hyuck. Kahit kailan talaga hindi matino kausap yung dalawa. Wait, minsan medyo matino naman.

Renjun opens up another chat window to inform his group mates about his progress and to check on theirs.

 

_[MGA MAGIS NG BROAD ARTS]_

 

renjuwun

5:42PM 

_just wanna inform you both that i got an interview with a current APO member_

_how’s the alumni one_ _galaxy es2_ _?_

 

galaxy es2

5:43PM

_working on it leader!_

_my mom has an alumni friend who’s working sa dept agri ng gov_

_so im just waiting for a reply_

 

renjuwun

5:45PM 

_yayy thats good esto!! we’re still on track sa timeline natin_

 

jjmon

5:47PM

_got an interview with a con party if you’re curious_

 

renjuwun

5:47PM 

_i was literally about to ask kaya_

 

jjmon

5:48PM

_2 MINUTES have passed!!!!!!_

_you asked 2 minutes too late_

_sad hours: open_

 

galaxy es2

5:48PM

_HHHHAHAHAHHHAHA BWISIT_

 

jjmon

5:50PM

_FAVORITISM_

 

renjuwun

5:51PM 

_JONATHAN JAEMIN NAPOLES MANAHIMIK KA NA NGA_

 

jjmon

5:52PM

_this is cyberbullying_

_walang banggitan ng full name_

_also yes mom :(_

 

galaxy es2

5:53PM

_lmaoooooo_

_you know naman na i’ll always be renjun’s fave_

_dont compete where you cant kasi_

_:)_

 

renjuwun

5:53PM 

_i fave myself kaya_

_you both suck_

 

jjmon

5:54

_tangina ka narinig mo yan_

_ha HENDERY ERNESTO WARING_

 

galaxy es2

5:55PM

_esto has left the chat_

 

renjuwun

5:55PM 

_LMAOOKSNSJSKSJS_

 

Tumatawa pa rin si Renjun sa mga kalokohan ng mga kaibigan niya ng maalala na hindi pa pala niya natetext yung member ng APO na iinterviewhin niya sa Thursday just to follow up at matriple confirm kasi sigurista si Renjun.

So without further ado, he quickly types a new message and sends it. Pormal pormalan ang peg ng ating boylet na si Renjun kasi di naman niya kilala yung tao. Also, business is business ika nga ng mga kapitalista.

 

[Jeno Mari Lee]

Renjun Huang

5:29PM 

_Good Evening, Mr. Lee. This is Renjun Huang from Ateneo University. I’m the one doing the docufilm about the Oblation Run._

_I was wondering if you’re okay with a lunch interview?_

_Around 11:30 on Thursday._

 

Jeno Mari Lee

5:36PM

_Hi. Is this Renjun Huang? Just call me  Mari na lang._

_Don’t be so formal dude. We’re both students naman._

_Yeah I’m free for lunch_

 

Renjun Huang

5:37PM 

_Sure_

_Meet at Mang Larry’s right?_

 

Jeno Mari Lee

5:40PM

_Yup, ocakes!_

  
Renjun snorts. Who even says _ocakes_? Sana hindi weirdo ‘tong iinterviewhin niya. Saan ba ‘to napulot ng kaibigan ni Yangyang? Napabuntong hininga na lang si Renjun. Oh well, at least member ng APO. Keri na yan.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hrjflairs) | [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunflairs)


	2. sana, sana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter mari and esto ft. a panicked yangyang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got the chapter title from Sexbomb Girls' [Wish Ko Sa Pasko](https://open.spotify.com/track/2O6WaFLf1McPfeHFnsEDvt).

\---

Thursday comes.

And late si Renjun sa meeting niya with Mari.

Shit. Nakakahiya.

Late kasi sila pinalabas ng Professor niya tapos sobrang traffic pa sa Katip kanina. Chineck niya ang Apple watch niya na gift pa ng tita mommy niya, sabi 12:15 na.

45 minutes late na siya. Anak naman talaga ng tokwa o.

May balat nga ata talaga si Renjun sa pwet. Siya pa nagset ng time for their meeting tapos siya pa late. Nakailang text na siya ng sorry kay Mari pero okay lang daw. Di daw maiiwasan yung traffic lalo na sa Pinas.

Pero kahit na. Kanina pa nandun si Mari.

Renjun hates Filipino time pa naman. Pero here he is, being a prime example of a stereotype. Kanina pa siya naasar at nahihiya sa turn of events sa buhay niya. Pinakaayaw niya kasi yung mga taong laging late sa meeting time, ayaw niya ng nasasayang yung oras niya ng nakatunganga or nagiintay. Hindi na nga productive, nakakaurat pa. Kaya bad trip na si Renjun ng makapasok siya ng UP.

Konting kembot na lang naman mararating na niya si Mang Larry.

When Renjun reaches the food place, nagpark siya sa gilid and dialed Mari’s contact. Kids, never call or text while driving, tularan si Kuya Renjun.

“Hello?” Renjun breathes as soon as Mari picked up.

“Hi. San ka na? You don’t mind if nagorder na ko ng food ha? Gutom na ko eh and maraming tao kaya inorderan na rin kita. Is that okay?”

Medyo napahinto si Renjun sa paghinga kasi ang gwapo ng boses ni kuya. Parang pang Mr. Pogi. Malumanay at malalim, masarap pakinggan, pwede ng ulamin. Lasang ano, kaldereta. Pero pag dessert, lasang coffee crumble cake ng Red Ribbon. It just feels like he would treat you right.

Napailing na lang si Renjun. Langya. Ano ba yang iniisip niya.

“Yeah, thank you. Okay lang. Anyway, nandito naman na ko.”

“Saan?”

“Uhm, here pa sa bungad. Palabas pa lang ako ng car.” Sabi ni Renjun habang inaayos sa rearview mirror ang bangs niyang nahati na sa gitna. Shucks, para tuloy siyang boyband from the 90’s, kulang na lang ng sandamakmak na gel.

_(Sabi ng Narrator: This is the rabbit hole and Renjun has just slipped into it willingly. Wala na siyang takas. Ito na ang destiny niya.)_

“Ah ikaw ba yung nasa moss na Santa Fe?” tanong ni Mari.

“Uhm, oo?” Natitigilang sambit ni Renjun. Bigla naman niyang narinig si Mari sa kabilang linya na may sinabing di niya naintindihan. “Ha? Anong sabi mo, Kuya Mari? ”

“Huh? Ah wala.”

“Oh kala ko may nangyari eh.”

“Nope. Wala naman. May naalala lang ako bigla.”

“Ah okay. Sige, saglit lang- Shit!” Napamura si Renjun at medyo napatalon sa kinauupuan niya ng may biglang kumatok sa mirror side niya.

Tapos muntik na niyang mabitawan yung phone niya kasi ang gwapo.

Putangina ang gwapo talaga, parang anghel na nahulog sa langit. Cue angels singing.

_Hello anong name mo? Ilang taon ka na? Saan ka nakatira at gusto mo ba ‘kong pakasalanan?_

“Hi.” Sabi ni Mari sa kabilang linya. Tapos kumaway ang yummerz na chinito sa labas ng car niya sa kanya.

Oh. _Ooooh. Ooooh my golly gosh!_

Kuya Gwapong Chinito is Mari.

Alright. Renjun can work with that.

_Not._

Nakagat ni Renjun ng wala sa oras ang labi niya. “Uhm. Hi.”

Wala siyang nagawa kung hindi lumabas ng car niya at mahulog. Charot. Pero lumabas siya ng car niya after nila tapusin yung call kasi hello? nagkita naman na sila.

Shit ang pinaka unang napansin niya after he gets out of the car? Medyo mas matangkad si Mari sa kanya. He’s wearing a simple shirt and ripped jeans lang naman pero bakit parang ang rupok rupok na ni Renjun bigla?

Napaisip tuloy siya. Sasaluhin kaya siya ni Mari kapag bumigay siya?

“Uy, hello. Jeno Mari Lee nga pala. Mari for short.” Mari smiles and Renjun accepts his offered hand.

“Renjun. Huang. Renjun lang for short kasi ayoko ng palayaw ko na Junjun.” Nanlaki mga mata niya sa huling lumabas sa bibig niya. “Anyway, thank you sa pag-agree sa interview ha.” Renjun sees that Mari looks amused sa blabber niya. Internally, gusto na ni Renjun magpalamon ng buhay.

Kay Mari.

De joke lang.

Gusto niyang magpalamon ng buhay sa lupa bago pa kung ano-ano na naman ang tumakbo sa utak niya at lumabas sa bibig niya.

“You’re welcome. I think you’re doing great things with this docufilm kaya di ako naghesitate magvolunteer to do the interview.” Kibit-balikat na pag-brush off ni Kuya Gwapong Chinito.

“Thank you talaga. And sorry nga din pala.” Renjun blurts out quickly before he misses his chance. “Traffic talaga kanina at late kami pinalabas ng prof. I tried really hard na makarating dito as fast as I can-”

Tumawa si Mari. At lalo siyang gumwapo. His eyes disappear and crinkle at the sides. Renjun might have fallen inlove with him in that instant. Mukhang matinee idol si kuya, the aura he emits feel so warm and easy bask in. Kung sasali man ito ng Mr. Pogi, surebol na panalo na siya. Kasi bibilhin ni Renjun yung mga boto. Joke lang ulit, alam naman niya na mananalo ito with his own charm and talent, di na kailangan mandaya pa.

“Ano ka ba? Sabi ko sa’yo okay lang, ‘di ba? Tara, kain muna tayo. I’m sure na gutom ka na din.”

Ito na talaga. Kinilig na talaga sa dede si Renjun. Oh my god. Pogi and well-mannered? Tara na sa pinakamalapit na simbahan!

“But the interview…”

“It’s okay. May imimeet lang ako mamayang 4PM pero otherwise, vacant day ko ang Thursday. Ikaw ba?”

“Ah okay. Morning class lang ako ng Thursday.” Unconsciously, Renjun tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear. Enebe automatic pabebe mode yung katawan niya porke seemingly interested ang gwapong chinito? Nang mapansin niya yung ginawa niya, bigla namang napatayo ng matikas at umubo si Renjun. Kasi ano ba naman iyan. Melende ah?

_Please, huwang mong pansinin. Please, huwag mong pansinin. Please, huwag mong pansinin._

“Ayon naman pala eh, marami tayong free time.”

Nakahinga si Renjun ng maluwag.

“Ay oo nga pala, I also have to meet my groupmates mamayang 4.”

“Sure. Kain na lang muna tayo, okay lang? Later mo na ko interviewhin.”

“Okay lang naman. Gutom na nga din ako eh.” Renjun sheepishly smiles as he rubs his stomach. Nararamdaman niyang nagigising ang mga demonyo sa tiyan niya. Kasalanan talaga ‘to ng stress niya sa traffic kanina.

“Mabigat ba yan?” Tanong ni Mari kay Renjun as he points out the camera bag on Renjun’s shoulder with a tilt on his head habang naglalakad sila papunta sa kainan. “Akin na, buhatin ko na.”

_Putangina mabait ba talaga ‘to o nilalandi na ‘ko nito? What is the tururut, Kuya Mari na chinitong gwapo at gusto atang bigyan ng early heart problems si Renjun? Give me the troot!_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Renjun at umiling siya. “No, it’s okay. Nakakahiya. Di naman siya ganun kabigat and malapit lang naman yung pupuntahan natin.”

Mari purses his lips, humming. “Okay, sabi mo eh. Pero kung nabibigatan ka, I can carry it for you naman.”

Natawa si Renjun while Mari guides them papunta sa table nila. Madaming tao sa kainan, halo ang mga estudyante at mga dayo na katulad niya. Humahalimuyak at nakakapang-aanyaya ang amoy ng mga inihaw. Renjun’s stomach comes alive in want as they sit on the chairs.

“Bakit ko naman ibibigay sa’yo eh kaya ko naman bitbitin? No offense.”

“None taken. Wala lang. Ang cute mo kasi eh.” wika ni Mari na patay malisiya lang.

Renjun’s breathe hitches dahil sa sinabi ni Mari. What the heck. He has just said that with a straight face. What is Renjun supposed to reply to that? Tumawa na lang siya habang umiiling. Napangiti lang din si Mari.

If Mari continues to say things like those and do actions that make the butterflies in Renjun’s stomach soar, nako.

Nako talaga.

Delikado si Heart Evangelista. Senator Chiz, kabahan ka na. Charot.

Pero this is too much for Renjun, they literally just met but Mari is already making him feel all sorts of things all at once.

_Math problem ka ba? Hirap kasi akong mawari ka._

“Grabe ka naman mambola, Kuya Mari. Oo na, yung mga poging angles mo lang ang kukuhanan ko.” Biro ni Renjun kasi di niya alam kung anong irereply niya sa sinabi ni Mari without making a fool of himself.

Totoo nga ang mga chismis. Marupok sa pogi at yummy si Renjun.  

“So, you think na may pogi pala ‘kong angles. Good to know.” The chinito chuckles, lovely and charming. Yung puso naman ni Renjun nag-ala-trapeze dancer sa pagkakilig. “Di kaya ako nagbibiro. Promise, totoo. Cute ka.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, blushing profusely wishing na akalain ni Mari ay dahil iyon sa init ng panahon. But before he could give a retort, tinawag na yung number ng order nila at tumayo si Mari.

“Kunin ko lang order, ha? Saglit lang.”

“Sige lang.”

His eyes follow the chinito, heaving a sigh of relief but instead, Renjun chokes on air again when he sees Mari turn around to go to the counter and notice something.

His jeans. They’re strategically ripped. Sa backside. Shit, what?

Renjun could see the back of Mari’s thighs as he struts confidently. If he thinks na hindi siya makakasurvive before, now he can confidently say na hindi talaga. Those jeans should be illegal! Who the fuck thought na okay maglagay ng rips sa ilalim ng pwet?

Si Satanas.

Napadasal tuloy ng tatlong Hail Mary si Renjun sa isip niya to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts blossoming in his mind. Kulang na lang tawagin niya si St. Ignatius pari makidasal din sa kanya.

“Kuya Mari!” narinig ni Renjun na may tumawag sa chinito.

He watches as a group of three girls approach Mari with clear cheerful expressions on their faces. Mari turns around and gives them a big smile after his face lights up with recognition. It seems like mga junior ni Mari yung tatlong babae sa college department niya and they’re asking for something about lab materials.

If Renjun could remember correctly sa mga previous pre-interview texts exchange nila, Mari is a Chemical Engineering student. So Renjun deduces that the chinito is super smart.

However, it doesn’t feel like he’s a nerdy, slobbering bookworm or the snobby, pompous geek. Mari seems really down to Earth and humble yet mischievous. But underneath those, he still carries the aura of a well educated man. Maybe Renjun was expecting a stereotype that’s why he was surprised na parang normal student lang si Mari. He doesn’t know what he was expecting before.

Renjun whips out his phone and sends a message sa Sexbomb Girls gc.

_[SEXBOMB GIRLS: BAGONG HENERASYON]_

 

Baby Boy Junjun

12:35PM 

_: < _

_im inlove mga cyst_

 

Baby Boy Hyuckhyuck

12:36PM

_tanghaling tapat renjun ang kire mo_

_pero the who ang boylet sa blind item na ito?_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang

12:36PM

_oyyyyy kilala ko ata_

_si jeno mari lee ba yan?_

 

Baby Boy Hyuckhyuck

12:37PM

_ay oo nga pala no ngayon yung interview_

 

Baby Boy Junjun

12:37PM 

_oo :(((((((_

_sobrang type ko ang yummy yummy_

_tapos ang bait bait pa_

_pero straight ata eh_

 

Baby Boy Hyuckhyuck

12:38PM

_Malay mo naman_

_Marami akong kilala na straight pero bumigay ng makita ako_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang

12:38PM

_please spare us the details_

_but hyuck is right malay mo naman di ba_

 

Baby Boy Junjun

12:38PM 

_:((((_

_kuya mari why so gwapo kasi_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang

12:40PM

_wala ng straight sa panahon ngayon mga trump at du30 supporters na lang_

_char_

 

Baby Boy Hyuckhyuck

12:40PM

_TANGINA HAHAHAHAHAH_

 

Baby Boy Junjun

12:38PM 

_:((((_

_troot_

 

“Hey, sorry, may kinausap pa kong mga freshies.” Bungad ni Mari sa kanya pagbalik nito sa table nila. Ngumiti lang si Renjun at nilapag ang phone niya. Mari places his plate and drink on his side. “Kain na tayo.”

“Do you usually like taking care of people?” Sambit ni Renjun.

Mukha namang nagulat si Mari sa tanong niya. Dapat ata i-tape ni Renjun yung bibig niya, kung ano ano kasi lumalabas, or dapat ata palitan na yung filter niya ng brain to mouth, mukhang kakarag-karag na eh.

Pero bago niya bawiin yung tanong, sinagot na siya ni Mari.

“Yeah. I like taking care of people. Wala namang harm sa pagiging nice.” Mari simply says. Then with a grin and his eyes twinkling with mirth, he adds, “Especially kapag mas maliit sa akin.”

Renjun fakes a gasp. “Are you calling me short sa first meeting natin?”

“Did I lie?”

“This is it. Maghahanap na lang ako ng ibang i-interviewhin. Akala ko pa naman mabait ka.”

Tumawa si Mari ng umarteng tatayo si Renjun. Hinarang niya yung kamay niya sa dadaanan ni Renjun, promptly touching his hand. Parang nagshort circuit ata yung neurons niya when it happened kasi kahit na sobrang saglit lang yung pagdampi ng mga kamay nila, Renjun could still feel Mari’s touch in his skin. Parang electrical current lang, may after shock.

“Uy, joke lang. Di naman mabiro ‘to. Don’t worry, I like short people, I have nothing against them.”

What? Napaupo si Renjun. _What the fuck?_

“Fine. Pero di kami collectibles.” Sabi na lang niya, di makatingin ng maayos sa lalaki sa harap niya kaya itinuon na lang niya ‘yung pansin niya sa plato at kumain. “Kain na nga lang tayo.”

“Okay.”

The silence between them was palpable. Renjun somehow feels the need to fill in something.

“So, your name.” He says the first thing that came to his mind.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Mari. “Anong meron sa name ko?” Mari says while chewing. Because of course, he talks when his mouth is full and still manages to look way too attractive for someone who’s doing one of Renjun’s pet peeves. It should’ve put him off but he guesses na when it comes to Mari, all bets are off.

Renjun is so so so so incredibly fond, he feels ridiculous.

He’s reminded again that he just met this man a few minutes ago and winces. Grabe, Renjun, makire ka nga talaga.

“Wala naman, curious lang ako kung saan nakuha ng parents mo yung name na Mari. Kakaiba lang kasi for a guy’s name.”

“Ah, ‘yon?” Uminom ng tubig si Mari. Renjun’s gaze unwillingly follows the movement of his Adam’s apple. His throat suddenly feels parched. “Guess mo.”

Renjun’s eyes snap up to Mari’s playful smile. Napaisip tuloy siya. “Hmm… idol ng mom mo si Jose Mari Chan?”

Napahagalpak ng tawa si Mari na may kasamang palakpak pa. Hala. Parang timang lang tumawa pero pogi pa rin. Shit naman talaga, sana all di ba?

“Fuck. Mas magandang explanation ‘yan pero no. Engk! Wrong answer. Next contestant please.” Sabi nito ng matapos siya sa laughing fit niya. Wala naman masyadong nakakatawa.

Napanguso si Renjun. “Eh ano pala?”

“Crush ni Mama si Papa Joms nung kasikatan niya. In the end, pinaglihian niya.”

“Ha? Sino?”

“Si Jomari Ileana? Yung bold star dati?”

Natulala naman si Renjun kasi hindi niya alam kung nagbibiro ba ito o hindi kasi natatawa siya. Ang disrespectful naman kung tatawa siya bigla. He voices out his question. “Joke ba ‘yan? Pinaglihi ka kay Jomari Ileana?”

“Hindi ‘to joke gagi. Pramis walang bahid na kasinungalingan. Serbisyong totoo lamang. Tanungin mo pa si Mama.” Sabi ni Mari pero tumawa ‘to. Tuluyan na rin natawqa si Renjun kasi putangina galing ng bold star name yung Mari ni Jeno Mari Lee, chinito extraordinaire.

“Muntanga! Seryos ba yan?”

“Oo nga!”

“The hell... anong reaction mo nung nalaman mo?”

“Wala. Tawang-tawa lang ako. Like what we’re doing right now.”

Napailing-iling na lang si Renjun habang natatawa. Being with Mari is fun, he finds out and that made him feel so much better about crushing so hard on someone he just met. After nun, pinagpatuloy na nila yung pagkain nila.

“Ako naman magtatanong. Iglesia ka ba?” tanong ni Mari a little later.

“Huh?”

“Yung betamax…”

Ibinaling ni Renjun sa plato niya ang kanyang paningin. Nakabukod sa gilid ang isang stick ng untouched betamax. Then, he looks up and shakes his head, embarrassed. “Ay, hindi. Sorry. Hindi lang talaga ako kumakain ng betamax. Pero paborito ko ang dinuguan.” Renjun bites the inside of his cheek. Sige, pagpatuloy mo ‘yan, daldal pa, baka next mong ibunyag eh gusto mong magpakama sa chinito. Char. Pero alam naman natin na may bahid na katotohanan yan.

“Ah okay, kala ko INC ka eh. Kinabahan ako kasi inorderan kita ng betamax without asking.” Mari nods but continues to stare intently at Renjun. He was going to ignore it at first pero naalibadbaran siya.

“Uhm-”

“Sorry. Meron ka kasing sauce sa…” Mari gestures sa general area ng labi niya, then bit his own lips. “Here.” Inabutan siya nito ng tissue na tinaggap naman ni Renjun.

“Kala ko pupunasan mo eh, parang mga kdrama lang.” Natatawang sambit ni Renjun habang pinupunasan yung juice ng barbeque sa gilid ng lips niya.

Mari raises a brow, lips quirking in amusement. “Gusto mo ba?”

Renjun choked, looking at the other incredulously. Now, he knows the chinito is definitely flirting. “Uy, hindi. Joke lang-”

Nagkibit balikat it at nangalumbaba sa table while watching Renjun. “I would but I respect you. So, next time na lang.”

“Next time?” Medyo pumiyok si Renjun.

“Well, unless matatapos mo yung kailangan mong gawin today?”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah. Next time.” He nods and gets a bright smile from Mari.

The exchange doesn’t even feel like a promise, no.

It’s a silent agreement of confirmation that there will be a next time.

Shortly after that, they finish eating relatively quickly. Kinuha ni Renjun ang wallet niya sa back pocket and turns to Mari. “Kuya, how much nga pala?”

Umiling lang si Mari bago tumayo. “Treat ko na ‘to, tago mo na ‘yan. Ano? Tara na?”

“Pero nakakahiya-”

“Okay lang. If it makes you feel better, eh di next time ikaw naman bangka.”

Napatango na lang si Renjun sa kawalan ng masabi kasi ang smooth ni Kuya Mari.

Dehadong-dehado na nga talaga si Mrs. Heart Evangelista-Escudero.

“So, san mo ‘ko planong dalhin?”

“Ha?” Biglang natalisod si Renjun sa wala dahil sa implication ng tanong ni Mari. Buti na lang may balance siya at nauuna si Mari maglakad kaysa sa kanya kaya mabilis siyang nakabawi.

Mas nakakahiya siguro kung nag-Darna siya sa lupa na parang tanga.

Natawa si Mari at tumigil sa paglalakad. “I mean, saan mo plano i-shoot ‘yung interview?”

 _Ayun naman pala. Tangina pakilinaw kasi, ginugulo mo buhay ko eh. Kurutin kaya kita sa singit?_ Isip ni Renjun.

“Oval na lang tayo. Sa tapat ng Palma Hall pero doon naman tayo sa may shade. Gusto ko kasing gawing background yung building kung okay lang naman sayo?” Explain ni Renjun habang naglalakad sila papunta sa nakapark niyang car.

Mari looks at him with wonderment. Then, he makes a noise of agreement. “Okay. Ikaw naman ang boss eh.”

_Narinig niyo yan mga bibi girls and boys? Ako daw ang boss niya._

Charot. Ambisyoso at feelingero lang talaga si Renjun.

Sumakay silang dalawa sa car ni Renjun tapos parang bigla ata siyang nag-malfunction kasi holy shit.

Holy shit talaga ni Papa Jesus.

Nasa car niya si Mari.

 _Right here in the passenger seat~_ ika nga ni Mr. Stephen Speaks.

Bigla nanaman nataranta ang bakla sa loob ni Renjun. Hala naman. Bakit siya nag-ge-gay panic? Pang mga walang game lang yan eh. Meron namang game si Renjun, gwapo din naman siya at masipag sabi ng nanay niya. Tapos mga 40% sure naman siyang g makipaglandian si Kuya Mari sa kanya. So, walang rason kung bakit siya natataranta.

“Seatbelt please.” Paalala ni Mari na nakaseatbelt na nang mapagtanto na kanina pa parang wala sa huwisyo si Renjun na bigla namang kumilos sa boses niya.

“Ay, sorry. May naisip lang ako bigla. I swear I have a license. Safe ka sa ‘kin.” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Renjun sa phrasing niya. “I mean-”

Mari snorts. “I know what you mean.”

“Para namang hindi.”

Shrugging, Mari puts his backpack in between his legs. Gustong maiyak ni Renjun. Ang cute cute kasi puta. Bakit ba ganyan?

“Music?” Alok na lang niya bago pa siya maligaw nanaman sa pagiisip niya at para ma-disperse and awkwardness na nararamdaman niya sa hangin.

“Sure.”

Renjun starts the car and shifts the gear on the first before lowering the safety handle and accelerating. Pinlay niya ang kung anong nakasalang sa USB na nakasaksak na sa car stereo.

Which is his biggest mistake kasi nakalimutan niya na bago siya nagpark ng car ay nakikinig siya sa-

The catchy bubblegum pop Christmas tune starts playing loudly in the car and Renjun swears he could literally feel each of his blood cell drain his face. His stomach drops to his feet.

_“Pasko nanaman~!!!!”_

And korus ang _Sexbomb Girls_ as they sing one of their best title track (in Renjun’s opinion becuase Hyuck and Yang are both tastless swine), _‘Wish Ko Sa Pasko’_ from their album of the same name that was released back in 2002 _._

_“Aaah, ooohhh, aaawww!!!”_

“Oh my God.” he mumbles, blushing profusely after ng intro.

Buti na lang beteranong driver na si Renjun kung hindi, baka napunta na sila sa gutter. Putangina ni hindi nga niya magawang tumingin kay Mari sa kahihiyan.

Dapat sigurong patayin na niya yung tugtog. Or siya, patayin na lang siya. Eitherway works naman.

Tapos narinig niya.

Parang bumukas ata ang gate ng kalangitan sa kanya ng araw na iyon. Lumabas si Jesus tapos sinabi na araw ni Renjun ito. Kanya na daw. Thursday is now named Renday. Or Junday. Bahala na daw siyang mamili basta araw niya ‘to at walang kahit sino ang may karapatang um-epal.

Kasi si Mari, bless his good fucking soul, he should be a saint.

Kumakanta kasi si Mari.

At tama ang lyrics niya. Pati background vocals pinatos na.

Sumimple ng tingin si Renjun kay Mari at di mapigilang matawa sa nakita. Sumasabay pa ang pagtap ng paa nito sa floor sa rhythm ng kanta at medyo nag-se-sway pa ang ulo, mukhang enjoy na enjoy. Napalingon naman si Mari at ngumiti, singing the lyrics of the cheesy Christmas song to him.

Putangina.

Inlove na nga talaga si Renjun. Alam ng crush niya ang lyrics sa favorite Sexbomb Girls song niya. Pakakasalanan na niya talaga ‘tong chinitong isko na ito eh. Wala. Uwian na. May nanalo na talaga.

Hindi niya inaakala na someone as cool and charming as Mari would know the lyrics to a Sexbomb Girls song.

There is magic in their air, probably. Because he swears that the moment is elevated with something far more surreal than normal. Renjun feels relentlessly blissful, mirroring the look on Mari’s face as the other sings at the top of his lungs, gaining confidence with every tick of the clock and beat of the drum.

When the chorus hits, a burst of vibrant colors explode inside Renjun. It’s not Christmas. No, not for another two months, but it feels like it for Renjun. He finds himself singing along.

_“Pasko na naman, bitin pa rin ako_

_Sa pag-ibig na pinapangarap ko_

_Pasko na naman, sana'y malaman mo_

_Wish ko lang sana sa Pasko ikaw na ang papa ko”_

“Pwede?” Mari turns and points to him while singing, his voice comically high like Rochelle’s.

Renjun, making his voice as high and flirty as possible too, replies. “Pwede!”

It is probably the best short drive Renjun’s ever had in his 2 years of having his license.

\---

After parting with Mari, Renjun feels elated pero medyo may kaunting sadness siyang nararamdaman kasi parang ayaw pa niyang matapos yung araw kasama ang chinitong isko.

Well, okay, let’s be real, super sad siya.

Hindi naman kasi siya sure kung totoo yung ‘next time’ ni Mari since natapos nila ang interview at nakuhanan na ni Renjun ang iba pang mga filler clips around the campus na kailangan niya for their documentary film. Sobrang saya ng araw niya with Mari that it doesn’t even feel like he was doing it for a project at all.

Ayaw naman din niyang mag-pabebe at purposefully na i-delay ang project just to have a reason to see Mari again. Renjun’s not the type of person to sacrifice his studies para lang sa potential karat.

De joke lang.

He was this close to doing it kanina kasi malandi siya. Sino bang niloloko niya? Rak na rak na kaya siya sa karat kanina.

Pero nah, mahigpit ang kapit sa kanya ni St. Ignacius.

Charot.

Nagpark na siya sa Regis Center and gets out of his car kasi medyo late nanaman siya sa meeting. Lagi na lang siya late ngayong araw na ‘to pero okay lang this time kasi mga mokong niyang kagrupo lang naman ang kikitain niya.

Yaan mo silang magintay, minsan lang naman malate si Renjun kapag nagkikita sila. Ang mahalaga nagenjoy sya with Mari. Fuck Esto and JJ, they can wait.

Pagkapasok pa lang niya ng _Coffee Bean_ ay nakita na niya kaagad si Esto with his MacBook Pro na nakabukas in front of him sa may dulo. As usual, mayroon na itong iniinom na iced americano, ang fuel ng mga estudyanteng walang tulog.

_Narrator’s voice: Okay pause. Camera focus kay Esto._

_Meet Hendery Ernesto “Esto” Waring, ang isa sa mga kuya na campus crush ng sanlibutang ADMU at ang isa sa mga utak behind the Project Titi._

_Mapababae, lalaki, bakla, tomboy ka man, may crush ka sa kanya._

_Wala. Ganun talaga ang life kasi will ni Papa Jesus na gawin siyang ganyan. Nang magsaboy si Lord ng perfection, nasa front line ang Kuya Esto mo._

_Pero may catch!_

_Sorry laid ease and gays, taken na siya. By none other than another perfect human being called, Xiaojun._

_The end._

“Uy.” Bati ni Renjun pagkaupo niya sa chair beside Esto.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Esto and the other smiled, parang puppy. “Hi, kamusta?”

“Ayun, nakakapagod. Pero okay lang, sulit yung pagpunta ko ng UP.” Napangiti si Renjun ng maalala niya si Mari. Kinilig nanaman dede niya.

Kumunot ang noo ni Esto tapos nangalumbaba siya, setting his macbook aside. “May something sa ngiti mo.”

“Wala kaya.”

“Yeah right. You saying that makes it even more suspicious, timang.”

Renjun narrows his eyes at Esto, telepathically telling the other to drop it but Esto did the same. Ilang segundo pa silang nagpatigasan until Esto gives it up, sighing. Kilala na ni Esto si Renjun na kapag ayaw, ayaw talaga.

Triumphantly, Renjun just smirks and decides to change the topic. “San si JJ?” tanong niya tapos sabay abot ng SD card niya kay Esto na naglalaman ng mga clips niya for the project. Kinuha naman agad ito ni Esto at sinisaksak agad sa kanyang macbook.

“Di daw makakapunta. First thing tomorrow na lang daw niya ibibigay yung mga clips niya.”

“Really? Why daw?”

“Need siya sa org nila bigla. Mayron silang out reach sa Saturday, di ba?”

Biglang nag-ring ang phone ni Renjun and he whips it out. Tumatawag si Yangyang. “Ah, yeah, I remember nga na sinabi niya sa atin ‘yan. That’s cool. We’re still on sched pa naman dahil by Tuesday naman ang deadline ng rough docu natin. Wait, sagutin ko lang ‘to.”

“‘Kay.” Tumango lang si Esto, busy na sa pag-gather at arrange ng clips.

Renjun leans back and answers the call.

“Bakit ang tagal mo sumagot?” Bungad ni Yangyang sa kanya. Taray, demanding lang? Kala mo binabayaran si Renjun para sumagot ng calls niya.

Napataas naman ng kilay si Renjun. “Yes, hello din sayo, Yang. May kausap ako eh. Bakit ka napatawag?”

“May pinapaabot si Mari sayo sabi ng friend ko. Waver daw na nag-interview ka. Or something. San ka ba? Urgent daw kasi ‘to.”

Naramdaman ni Renjun na nag-skip ng tibok yung puso niya at the mention of Mari’s name. “Ay oo nga pala.” Sabi na lang niya, shaking his derailing thoughts away. “Nasa Coffee Bean ako sa Regis eh. Gusto mo bang i-meet kita?”

“No, wag na. Puntahan na lang kita, pauwi naman na ‘ko eh. See you.” Yangyang immediately ends the call before Renjun could even reply something. Napailing na lang siya. Yung kaibigan talaga niya na ‘yun parang whirlwind eh. Or kiti-kiteng di  mapakali.

“Si Yangyang ba ‘yun?” Curious na tanong ni Esto ng malapag ni Renjun yung phone niya sa table. Mayroon na ‘tong lollipop na nakasalpak sa bibig. Esto has been trying to quit smoking kaya lagi itong may lollipop. It’s been three months na and he thinks the other is doing well naman.

Tumango lang si Renjun. “Oo. He’s coming here if you don’t mind? May ibibigay lang siyang paper.”

Esto snorts and pops the lollipop out of his mouth. “Parang timang lang ‘to. I don’t mind. Parang ‘di ko friend ‘yun, ah.”

Natawa lang si Renjun. Oo nga pala, Esto knows Yangyang through Xiaojun. Napakaliit ng mundo. Pero hay, naku Esto. Always the king of being manhid. “Yeah.” agree na lang niya.

As they wait for Yangyang, they make work on editing their docu film. Renjun tries his best to be coherent while he’s explaining to Esto ang mga input niya as the other works his magic sa pag-e-edit ng video. Madali na lang naman ang part na ito and he thinks that JJ can make bawi for his absence when they meet next time. They both know naman na JJ is not the type of person to let other people shoulder his work in group projects so they’re confident that this will come out great in the end.

After almost an hour, Renjun receives another phone call from Yangyang.

“Putangina naman, Renjun!” bungad na mura ni Yangyang.

“Tangina ka din.” Sagot ni Renjun. Esto chuckles habang nag-e-edit, halatang di sinasadyang makinig sa usapan. “Wait lang bakit mo ba ko minumura?”

“Di mo sinabi na kasama mo si Esto!”

Sumulyap si Renjun sa labas ng glass at nakita niya nga si Yangyang na nagtatago sa gilid. Mukhang tanga lang. “Yang… binababa mo kaya kagad yung call kanina.”

Yangyang makes a frustrated noise sa kabilang linya at nakita ni Renjun ito na inuntog ang ulo sa dingding. “Puta naman Lord.”

“Andiyan na siya?” Pabulong na tanong ni Esto kay Renjun and he nods in reply.

“Kita na kita. Pumasok ka na lang. Bye.” Dali-dali niyang binaba ang call before Yangyang could even think about escaping, making the other eat his own medicine.

Nang pumasok si Yangyang sa coffee shop at naglakad papunta sa table nila, mayroon na itong polite na ngiting naka-plaster sa mukha niya. But Renjun knows his friend kaya alam niyang a polite Yangyang is a defense mechanism sa nerbiyos nito.

His poor, poor friend. Napaka-boner kay Esto.

Este, goner pala.

It’s a good thing na Esto doesn’t know Yangyang the way Renjun does kung hindi, buking na buking na ang huge crush nito sa isa.

“Hi.” Bati ni Yangyang sa kanilang dalawa and sits across Esto, ang pinakamalayong upuan sa groupmate ni Renjun.

“Hello! Hello!” Esto greets, too jolly while waving his hand. Kulang na lang may buntot itong iwinawagwag. Sometimes Renjun wonders if Esto has a thing for his friend too, pero when he sees Esto with Xiaojun, nawawala yung doubt niya na ‘yun. Esto is just really friendly, he concludes.

“Sorry kung nang-i-istorbo ako sa meeting niyo. Aalis din naman ako kagad.” Pasubali ni Yangyang then turns to Renjun kasi di na siya makatingin kay Esto. Yangyang brings out a paper folded in three and hands it to him. “Here, o. Ikaw na lang daw magabot dun kay Mari kapag napirmahan mo na.”

Renjun perks up. Kay Mari niya iaabot? That means…

That means may next time, right?

Kinuha ni Renjun ang papel and stuffs it carefully sa notebook niya, parang binalot sa cotton candy na pink yung utak niya. “Okay. I’ll just text him. Thanks, Yang.”

“No problem.” Kibit-balikat nitong sagot.

“Uy, Yang. Did you see Xiaojun today?” Tanong ni Esto which makes Renjun wince on behalf of Yangyang who flinches.

“Hmm? Ay, oo. Di pa sila tapos sa dry rehearsal eh. I think hanggang 9PM pa sila. Nauna lang akong umuwi kasi sa props department lang naman ako.” Sagot ni Yangyang. Renjun could hug his friend sa pagiging galing nitong umarte. Dapat ata sumali na lang ito sa DUP as an actor and not props men.

Esto pouts, his shoulders drooping limply. “Ang tagal ko pa pala siya hihintayin.”

Tumawa lang si Yangyang, an unnoticeable strain sa tunog nito. “Yeah. Gabi na sila talaga makakauwi these next two weeks kasi malapit na ‘yung show.”

Renjun tunes out of the conversation and checks his phone, ang awkward lang panoorin si Yangyang na mag-fail itago yung hurt niya at si Esto naman na sobrang oblivious. Nakita niya na may text ang kanyang nanay, reminding him of their dinner. Thursday dinner is like their Sunday family lunch kasi yun lang ang free time ng parents niya so they have to make sure na lagi silang nagkikita on that day.

“Shit.”

“Bakit?” Tanong kagad ni Esto.

“I forgot I have to be home ng maaga. Dinner with my parents.” explain ni Renjun.

“Ah, your weekly dinner date sa magulang mo? Sige lang. Go na. I think we made a huge progress naman na sa project at ahead tayo sa timeline natin.” Sabi ni Esto. Tapos dinagdag niya. “And sasama ko kay Yangyang paguwi sa apartment niya so paalis naman na din kami.”

Kung may itataas pa ang kilay ni Renjun, baka umabot na ito sa langit.

Ano daw?

Saglit lang di nakinig si Renjun sa usapan tapos may ganitong improvement na kaagad? Tumingin siya kay Yangyan na nakatulala kay Esto. Well, at least he knows na hindi idea ng highschool friend niya ang pag-hang out ni Esto sa apartment nito. Where Yangyang lives alone. What a mess.

“Okay…?” Naguguluhan na sagot ni Renjun. Nagping nanaman ang phone niya and he looks at it, confirming that it was from his mother asking him if he’s near home na. “Shit. Sorry guys pero I gotta go na talaga.” Sabi niya, nagmamadaling nagpack ng gamit sa bag.

In the end, Renjun only sends a look of support kay Yangyang who looks like he’s about to have a major mental breakdown sa middle ng coffee shop. He doesn't want to leave his friend pero malaki naman na ito at hindi nagkulang si Renjun ng paalala before. Sabi naman din ni Yang, ‘di niya popormahan si Esto hangga’t sila ni Xiaojun.

 _Kaya mo ‘yan! Wag kang matukso, lalaki lang ‘yan._ Isip na lang niya while he squeezes Yangyang’s shoulder.

Yangyang looks at him, helpless and panicked. _Hindi lang ‘to basta bastang lalaki, bakla. Baka nakakalimutan mo na si Esto ito._ Basa ni Renjun sa expression ng kaibigan niya.

Ngumisi lang si Renjun. “Una na ko, ha? Bahala ka nasa kaibigan ko, Esto.” Renjun says before proceeding to leave the two alone.

“Yes, sir.” Narinig naman niyang sagot ni Esto.

\---

[Kuya Mari :>]

 

Renjun Huang

6:12PM

_uy thank you for today ha? you were very cooperative and helpful_

_i really appreciate it_

_so sorry kung na-late ka sa 4pm meeting mo >n< _

 

Kuya Mari :>

9:32PM

_hey! sorry late reply_

_no worries kung may need ka pa from me regarding your docu film you have my number naman_

_saya ka kaya kasama so okay lang_

_yaan mo magintay yung friend ko haha_

 

Renjun Huang

9:36PM

_sabi ko sayo dapat hinatid na kita eh_

_on the way naman yung meeting place niyo sa regis_

 

Kuya Mari :>

9:37PM

_nah its okay_

_next time na lang :)_

 

Renjun Huang

9:38PM

_eh? tapos ko na kaya mashoot yung interview_

_ >:D _

 

Kuya Mari :>

9:37PM

_luh siya_

_katawan ko lang pala habol mo_

_sana sinabi mo ng maaga_

 

Renjun Huang

9:40PM

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_bakit? bibigay mo ba?_

 

Kuya Mari :>

9:41PM

_gusto mo ba?_

_:D_

 

Renjun Huang

9:42PM

_de tinatanong ko lang naman_

 

Kuya Mari :>

9:46PM

_:(_

 

Renjun Huang

10:54PM

_may next time naman talaga kasi ibibigay ko pa sayo yung waver diba_

_goodnight_

_thank you ulit_

_:)_

 

Kuya Mari :>

10:56PM

_:)_

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since im gonna be spending the rest of mahal na araw with my family out of town, mukhang matatagalan ang next update so please be patient mga bibis. hope you enjoy ang lent season <3.
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hrjflairs) | [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunflairs)


	3. masaya, malungkot - ikaw ang dahilan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yangyang and esto na medyo seryoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from [Dahilan by Sarah Geronimo](https://open.spotify.com/track/29LRh6zzgpqoHoxlw3Bq1O).
> 
> unbeta-ed pero kebs na rin.

 

_Sa kabilang dako…_

_Sa dako paroroon._

_Noong sinaunang panahon._

_May estudyanteng nagngangalang Yangyang Liu._

_Charot lang._

_Pero segway naman tayo sa ating very good, supportive at very helpful na friend nating si Yangyang at ang kanyang problema sa non-existent niyang love life._

When Yangyang first saw Esto, he was in his freshman year at nililigawan pa lang nito si Xiaojun, who was a sophomore and already a lead in one of DUP’s musical play that year. To be honest, mas nauna niyang naging crush si Xiaojun before he even develops a crush on Esto. Kaya nga sumali siya sa org as part of the set and props department.

Pero nung nakita niya si Esto sa labas ng University Theater. Wala. Finish na.

Parang may bumagal ang lahat sa paligid niya. Yangyang could remember the moment vividly like it just happened a few hours ago kahit na ilang taon na ang nakakalipas. Esto was playing with a lighter, wearing a blue collared shirt and dark jeans. His hair was dancing with the wind as his eyes shimmered with the color the setting sun at the horizon.

Muntik pang dumulas sa mga kamay ni Yangyang yung hawak niyang blueprints ng set dahil natalisod siya.

Esto only spared him one look and one smile, it was all over for Yangyang.

Tapos biglang lumabas sa main door ang senior niyang si Xiaojun and Esto turned to the sophomore with the brightest beam plastered in his expression.

That’s when Yangyang knew.

On the first day that he met Esto, Yangyang already knew theirs was a hopeless dream. Ever since then, he didn’t bother to do anything about this crush of his anymore.

But still, it doesn’t mean na hindi pa rin siya maapektuhan. Katulad na lang nung isang araw, after he gave Renjun the waver at nagaya si Esto na tumambay sa apartment niya para intayin si Xiaojun.

Hindi alam ito nila Renjun at Hyuck pero Xiaojun sometimes sleeps over sa apartment niya because Xiaojun lives in Caloocan North pa and he could see how difficult it is for his friend to juggle being a graduating student and the hectic theater productions. Isa pa, kaibigan naman talaga niya si Xiaojun at close sila, so walang problema sa kanya na makitulog ito.

The only problem he has with Xiaojun sleeping over at his apartment is when Esto sometimes comes and hangs out with them too.

So, yes.

Esto has been in his apartment at walang kaalam-alam ang mga baby boys slash honorary sexbomb girls niya about it.

But it’s not like dalawa lang naman sila ni Esto, lagi naman nilang kasama si Xiaojun or yung iba pa niyang theater friends kapag sobrang ginabi na ang rehearsals.

Tao rin naman siya, hindi siya laruan. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya sa sarili niya kapag nagkasama sila ni Esto ng sila lang.

Charot.

Kaya buti na lang tumawag kaagad si Xiaojun nung isang araw na nagaya si Esto sa apartment niya at sinabing maaga silang nadismiss dahil may emergency meeting ang mga director at producer with the school theater faculty. Kung sino-sino nang santo ang napasalamatan ni Yangyang noong araw na iyon. Love pa rin siya ni Lord.

Nakahinga siya ng maluwang. Nakaligtas siya.

Well, nang mga ilang araw lang naman after the _Coffee Bean_ incident.

Ilang araw na makalipas ang insidenteng iyon, madilim na ang paligid dahil papalubog na ang haring araw. Naglalakad si Yangyang pauwi from a meeting with the set and props department, feeling  niya nasa isang horror episode siya ng _Rated K_.

Char.

“Yang!”

“AY PUKI NG PATAY!”

Nabitawan ni Yangyang ang kanyang drawing tube sa gulat niya at bumagsak ito sa pavement with a thud that made him winced. Sana walang barag or something, hindi niya masyadong afford bumili ng bagong drawing tube ngayon dahil marami siyang pag-gagastusan na midterm projects.

Napalingon siya ng makarinig siya ng pamilyar na tawa.

Muntik nanaman niyang mabitawan ang drawing tube na kakapulot lang niya. Parang puso niya.

Kasi si Esto.

Charot.

Matagal na niyang nabitawan puso niya. Wala lang sumalo.

Charot ulit. Eboy lang? Grabe maka-emote.

Naman eh.

Si Esto kasi may lollipop tapos nakasandal pa sa car nito sa tabi ng daan. Nakakapanghina ng tuhod.

“The fuck, bastos nito. Pati ba naman ari ng patay dinadamay mo pa.” Nakatawang sambit ni Esto, his eyes showing mirth and reflecting the light from the lamp post.

Nagblush si Yangyang pero buti na lang medyo madilim na. “Gago, nanggugulat ka kasi.” Sinecure niya ang kanyang drawing tube sa balikat niya kasi baka mabitawan nanaman niya any moment at naglakad papunta kay Esto. “Tangina, aatakihin ata ako sa puso. Bakit ka pala nandito?”

“Susunduin ko si _Siopao_.”

“ _Siopao_?”

“Xiaojun.”

“Ahh, okay.” Tumango na lang si Yangyang. Sanay na siya sa mga kakaibang nicknames na binibigay ni Esto sa boyfriend niya. Kanya-kanyang trip kumbaga. If he’s into giving names, edi go. Sanayan na lang. Wish niya bigyan din siya ni Esto ng nickname. Like _baby_. Char. Bad Yangyang. “Nasa loob pa sila, nagrerehearse ng script. Pwede ka naman pumasok at maghintay sa may audience seats kasi until 9PM pa ata sila tonight.”

Esto shakes his head, tapos napakamot ito sa ulo. “Magagalit si Xiaojun kapag pumasok ako. I’m supposed to see the play when it’s tapos na daw.”

“Ganon?” Yangyang tilts his head to the side and checks his watch, it’s quarter before 6PM pero madilim na dahil nagstart na ang -ber months. Sana may bibingka pa yung manang na malapit sa apartment building niya. “So, maghihintay ka dito until 9PM?” Tanong niya.

Tumango lang si Esto and puts the lollipop back in his mouth. He remembers that Esto is trying to quit smoking kaya lagi itong may lollipop. That’s good. Hindi naman ito chain smoker pero mas maganda na tigilan na nito ang pagsisigarilyo hanggat bata pa siya. Yangyang is so against smoking because he lost his father sa lung cancer caused by smoking packs of cigarettes on the reg.

Yangyang hums kasi wala naman siyang maisip na sabihin. “Okay. Sige una na ko.” Paalam na lang niya.

Kumunot noo ni Esto. “Wait, bro. Saan ka pupunta? Uuwi ka na ba sa apartment mo?”

“Yeah.”

Biglang nagliwanag ang mukha ni Esto, kulang na lang may _ding!_ na sound effect and he straightens his posture from his slouch. Whatever he is thinking? Yangyang feels dread.

“Ay malapit ka nga lang pala diba? Sama ko dali! Dala ko naman car ko. Matagal pa naman si Xiaojun sa rehearsal. I’ll just send him a text to call me kapag patapos na sila. Sabihin ko nasa apartment mo ako. Papayag ‘yun basta ikaw.” Excited na sabi nito, like a puppy. Naglalakad na ito papunta sa driver’s seat ng magsink in sa utak niya at matauhan si Yangyang.

“Hoy! Teka lang- saglit. Hindi pwede!”

“Ehhhh, bakit naman?” Esto whines pero na-click na niya ang remote ng car niya and it makes at _twit-twit_ sound.

Madali naman naghagilap si Yangyang ng idadahilan. Pero he comes up with nothing.

Kasi wala. Walang-wala talaga.

Wala siyang ibang dahilan kung hindi dahil ayaw niya lang mapagisa sila ni Esto in a confined space.

“Ano, kasi.” Nakagat niya ang loob ng pisngi niya. Patay tayo diyan, walang pumapasok sa isip niya na magandang dahilan.

“Ano?”

“M-madumi sa bahay.”

“Whaaaat? Are you nuts? Ilang taon na tayong magkakilala, ngayon ka pa nahiya? Ilang beses na ‘kong nakapunta sa bahay mo, lagi namang marumi. Sanay na ‘ko.”

“Hoy gago. Di ka na talaga makakatungtong sa bahay.”

“De joke lang. Grabe naman ‘to.” Nagbuntong hininga si Esto. “Dali na. Pumayag ka na.”

“Eh di naman tayo close.” Sambit na lang ni Yangyang. Which is… totoo naman. Gusto sana niyang sabihin na kahit kailan never silang naghang out na silang dalawa lang pero parang mas dehado si Yangyang ata doon. Baka makahalata yung kamukha ni Paolo Avelino.

Esto clutches the front of his own shirt and feigns hurt. “Aray. Kala ko close tayo. Grabehan talaga siya.”

“Saglit. Esto kasi-” _Marupok ako wag kang magpa-cute_.

At dahil walampake si Esto sa inner turmoil ni Yangyang, nagpout pa ito at lumapit sa kanya, sabay abot sa mga kamay niya at ipinaloob ito sa mga palad niya. “Sama ko, sige na, please? Okay lang kahit madumi. Eh di maglinis tayo. Tutulungan kita sa kahit na anong gusto mong gawin. Wag mo ‘kong iwan dito, I’m bored.”

_Esto, handa ka pa rin bang tumulong kahit na magpatulong akong isalba ang sarili ko sa pagkakahulog sa’yo?_

Napalunok na lang si Yangyang. When someone you like pulls the puppy eyes on you, ibang usapan na ‘yan.

Nilabas ni Esto ang phone niya gamit ang isang kamay and types in a message. Walang nagawa si Yangyang kung hindi tahimik na manood na lang. “Ayan wait. Sesend ko lang yung text kay Xiaojun. Yan. Nasend ko na.” Esto grins after putting his phone back in his pocket and he swears that his lungs stuttered for a while. He tugs on Yangyang’s hand na madali naman nitong nahila papalapit sa car. “Let’s go.”

Bakit ba napaka-weak niya pag-dating kay Esto? Hindi siya makahindi. Masama ata ‘yun pero hindi magawang magbigay ng pake ni Yangyang ng mga panahon na iyon.

Dahil kahit na sandali lamang, naranasan ni Yangyang kung paano makalimot at makasama si Esto ng walang inaalala kung hindi silang dalawa lamang.

“Esto…” Nanghihinang sambit ni Yangyang.

Tumigil naman si Esto sa paglalakad ng marinig ang tono ng boses ni Yangyang. Maybe he senses something in his voice. Yangyang hopes that it isn’t the sound of his fear of falling even further for the other or the sound of the fortress he had put around him slowly breaking down piece by piece.

Tiningnan siya ni Esto ng mga ilang segundo, siguro nga hindi magaling na aktor si Yangyang, dahil dahan-dahan nitong binitawan ang kamay niya.

Padilim na ng padilim ang paligid pero may mga ilan pa ring estudyanteng naglalakad sa daan, nagmamadaling makauwi o makapunta sa kanilang paroroonan. Kasabay ng paglalim ng gabi ay unti-unti namang dumudulas sa mga kamay ni Yangyang ang lubid na humahawak at pumipigil sa kanyang totoong nararamdaman.

“Ayaw mo ba talaga?” Malumanay na tanong nito, guilty. Esto scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry if I’m being pushy. Kung ayaw mo, okay lang naman. I can wait sa car.”

“No, wait- Hindi naman sa ganon.” Pagsisisihan niya siguro ito kinabukasan, sa mga susunod na oras, sa mga lilipas na minuto. But it breaks Yangyang’s heart to reject Esto. Kaya wala siyang magawa kung hindi bawiin ang pagtanggi na nasa dulo ng kanyang dila. “Fine. Bahala ka na nga. Sige, tara na. ‘Wag kang maghahanap ng pagkain, ha? Wala ata akong stock.”

Esto’s smile returns to his face and warmth spreads inside Yangyang like a forest fire.

“Yay! Don’t worry, we can order delivery naman. I’ll pay kasi mangiistorbo ako.”

Tumango na lang si Yangyang at pumasok sa kotse ni Esto ng pagbuksan siya nito ng pinto, his heart hammering in its cage.

Mabilis naman silang nakarating sa apartment building niya, making small talks about school and such. Kinamusta din ni Yangyang ang docu project nila and Esto replies na naaprove naman ang rough draft ng film nila but their professor asked for a deeper story. Lagyang daw nila ng puso ang film because right now, it’s just like any other docu film about the oblation run.

“Ayun, kaya magmimeeting ulit kami tomorrow kasi need namin ng bagong perspective sa film. We need someone’s story na makakarelate iyong audiences. We need something to spike their empathy kumbaga, hindi lang iyong interest at curiousity, para mas maintindihan nila ang purpose ng docu namin as well as the run.” Explain ni Esto, habang naglalakad sila paakyat ng hagdan. Nasa second floor lang naman ang apartment ni Yangyang kaya naghagdan na lang sila.

“Tama nga naman. Mas maganda na magempathize yung audience niyo dahil mas tatatak sa isip nila iyong message na gusto niyong iparating. It should be _the_ documentary film and not _a_ documentary film.” Tiningnan niya saglit si Esto ng makarating sila sa tapat ng pinto niya at nilabas ang susi to unlock it. “I’ll try to help as much as I can since nag-ask na rin si Renjun. I-sa-submit niyo ba as entry itong film niyo sa film fest sa ADMU?”

Nagkibit balikat si Esto and entered the small apartment, following Yangyang inside. Hinubad nito ang sapatos and comfortably sat on the couch like its his own. “Kung makakakuha kami ng approval sa next rough draft na ipapasa namin, malamang ipasok namin as entry yung film. Iyon naman din ang plano namin from the start nila JJ at Ren. Mas maganda tingnan sa portfolio.” Esto grins.

“I knew it. Yun talaga habol niyo.” Napapailing na sabi ni Yangyang and went to the kitchen, which is just an extension of the sala. “Tubig? O tubig?”

“Cheap mo naman.” Sabi ni Esto.

“Eh, sabi ko sa’yo walang makakain dito eh. Plano ko nga lang magbibingka sa baba for dinner.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Esto and he leans forward. “May malapit na nagtitinda ng bibingka dito?”

“Oo. Hoy, masarap kaya, ang daming cheese at itlog na maalat kapag special yung binili mo.” Excited at medyo may palaway na sabi ni Yangyang dahil kanina pa rin siya nagkecrave sa bibingka. “Ano? Tara? Yun na lang kainin natin gusto mo? Kesa magorder ka pa ng delivery sa _foodpanda_.”

“Sige! Sige!” Tumayo ito at pumunta na sa may pinto. “Shit tagal ko na hindi nakakakain ng bibingka. First bibingka ko of the year ko ito if ever na mayroon pa.”

“Well, ako parang every week nakakatatlo ako simula nung nagumpisa and ber months.” Hindi na pinagtuunan ng pansin at emphasis ni Yangyang ang sinabi ni Esto na unang bibingka niya iyo sa taong it. At kakainin niya ito with Yangyang. Medyo kinilig siya doon na parang timang lang.

“Tinatamad na ko magshoes. Pwede pahiram na lang ako ng tsinelas mo?” Paalam ni Esto pero nagsusuot na ito ng tsinelas ni Yangyang.

“Suot mo na kaya, may magagawa pa ba ko?”

“Wala na.” Tumawa lang si Esto and pocketed his wallet and phone, sabay gulo sa buhok ni Yangyang.

“Ay wag yung buhok ko!” Napailing si Yangyang at hinigpitan ang hawak sa lubid niya sa sarili kasi naman. Bakit parang ang domestic at hindi awkward? Akala niya magiging awkward ang first time alone niya with the other boy pero ito sila at kakain ng bibingka, naguusap na para bang matagal na nilang ginagawa ito.

Bigla siyang naguilty sa sitwasyon. Wala naman siyang ginagawang masama, pero hindi niya maiwasang magisip na baka nga meron. Dahil ba ni kahit isang segundo hindi pumasok sa isip niya si Xiaojun? Siguro. Hindi niya alam, naguguluhan siya. Pero ang alam niya, hanggat hindi siya gumagawa ng moves towards Esto, okay lang ang lahat.

Wala siyang planong akitin si Esto. Hindi siya ganoong tao. Pero hindi mo masisisi si Yangyang na bigyan ng halaga ang bawat minuto na kasama ang lalaki kahit na bilang kaibigan lamang.

Taray. Padeep si Kuya mo Yangyang. Wala eh. Mahal niya eh.

Saglit...

Tigil.

Ikandado ng maigi sa pinakamalalim na parte ng utak ang pumasok sa isip.

Itapon ang susi sa malayo.

Kumalimot.

Bumalik sa umpisa.

“Taralets!” Sambit niya ng may ngiti. Kung hindi umabot sa mga mata ni Yangyang ang ngiti niya, hindi na napansin ni Esto iyon dahil inunahan na ito ni Yangyang sa paglalakad.

Nang makababa at makatawid sila ng daan papunta sa tindahan ng bibingka, malayo pa lang ay langhap na langhap na ni Yangyang ang nakakaanyayang amoy ng paborito niyang pagkain tuwing sasapit na ang pasko.

Bibingka. 20 pesos ang regular, 30 pesos ang special. Pero of course, laging special and inoorder ni Yangyang. Masarap, malinamnam, maraming cheese at itlog na maalat. Not to mention, laging bagong luto at moisty ang cake. Sulit na sulit ang 30 pesos niya. San ka pa?

Bibingka is life talaga.

Nakakapaglaway

Parang si Esto.

Charot.

“‘Nay Puring! May bibingka pa po ba?” Bungad ni Yangyang sa pinakapaborito niyang tindera habang nakasunod lang sa kanya si Esto.

Lumingon naman si Nanay Puring sa kanya at ngumiti ang chikadorang matanda. Nanay na ang tawag ni Yangyang dito dahil matagal na silang magkakilala at parang apo na rin ang turing nito sa kanya. Isa pa, hindi lang bibingka ang binebenta nito. Sa umaga, nagbebenta din ito ng ginataang bilu-bilo, munggo, mais at iba pa. Maraming raket si Nanay Puring kaya sikat ito sa kanilang lugar.

“Buti na lang umabot ka pa. Muntik ka nang maubusan, ‘nak. Last na itong niluluto ko. Isa ba?”

“Ay… dalawa sana.” Lumingon siya kay Esto, silently asking if its okay na magshare na lang sila. Tumango naman it. “Pero okay lang. Kunin ko na po yang isa.”

“Sige, sige. Oh sino yang kasama mong pogi? Syota mo?”

“NANAY! Hindi po. Grabe naman maka-syota ‘to. Si Nanay talaga.”

“Nak, tagal mo na dito. Ilang taon ka na ba nakatira diyan sa apartment building sa tabi? Alam naman namin na noodles ka at tanggap ka namin. Bebi ka ng lugar natin.”

“Nanay, naman eh.”

“Naku, naku, naku! Tigilan mo kong bata ka.” Nanay Puring smiles at Esto who was just listening attentively sa sagutan nila. “Kapag hindi kayo, ‘nak baka gusto mo ng matandang may asim pa?”

Grabeng matanda ‘to. Aagawan pa ata si Renjun. Juice coloured nang magsaboy kayo ng kalandian, front liner pa si Nanay Puring. “Ang tanda tanda niyo na haliparot pa rin.”

Esto chuckles at their exchange, clearly enjoying it. Sabay, akbay kay Yangyang. “Mukha po bang kami?”

“Esto!” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Yangyang at tinabig ang kamay ni Esto. “Parang timang ‘to.”

“Joke lang. Joke lang.”

Saglit lang naeeskandalo ang puso niya. Para hindi na makita pa ni Esto ang expression ng mukha niyang for sure na mukhang constipated dahil one, bakit and landi ni Esto? at two, ouch ha, biglang bawi? dapat puro laban lang! Malay mo may isang milyon pala sa huli? Charot, pero yun na nga, napakadaming emosiyon ang dumaan sa mukha niya so ayaw niya ipakita iyon kay Esto, bumaling na lang si Yangyang sa tinderang ka-vibes niya.

“Nanay Puring, magkaibigan lang kami. May jowa iyan si Esto. Mas pogi kaysa sa kanya.”

“Hoy!”

“Grabe ka maka-hoy diyan. Bakit? Pangit si Xiaojun? Pangit? Sumbong kita.”

Ngumuso si Esto. “Wala naman akong sinabi ah.”

“Nakuuu itong mga batang ‘to. O siya siya, dun kayo sa tabi magusap para hindi kayo mangamoy usok. Baka masunog pa itong bibingka kakachika niyo sa akin.” Itinaboy naman sila ni Nanay Puring kaya inaya ni Yangyang si Esto sa medyo gilid.

Unlike kanina sa UP, mas buhay ang gabi dito sa lugar nila Yangyang. Siguro dahil malapit sa main road at magkakakilala ang mga tao, ang tunog ng mga sasakyan sa malayo, kwentuhan ng mga lalaking nagiinuman at mga batang naglalaro ng patintero ay humahalo sa ingay ng mga taong abala sa paguwi sa kani-kanilang bahay. Magkakahalo ang estado sa lipunan ng mga tao dito, pero hindi iyon sapat para hindi sila magkasundo at magkaisa.

“Ang saya naman dito.” Biglang sambit ni Esto, para bang nabasa niya ang muni-muni ni Yangyang.

Lumingon si Yangyang at nakita niya na pinapanood ni Esto ang kanyang paligid ng may bahid ng ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. “Bakit mo naman nasabi?”

“Para kasing buhay na buhay itong lugar niyo kahit gabi na. Tsaka parang close lahat.” Nagkibit balikat it at tiningnan si Yangyang. “I dont know pero parang ang nostalgic lang nung pakiramdam. Para bang bumalik ako sa panahon na hindi pa uso yung mga gadgets.”

Tatawa sana si Yangyang pero napigil niya ang kanyang sarili dahil nakita niya sa mukha ni Esto na seryoso ito. Hindi niya aakalain na makikita ni Esto sa isang kisapmata ang dahilan kung bakit malapit sa puso ni Yangyang ang lugar na ito.

“Hmm. Kaya ininsist ko sa parents ko na gusto kong dito tumira kahit na gusto nila kong kunin abroad. Sabi ko sa kanila, babayaran ko. But in the end, kinailangan ko lang makapasok ng UP. Ayun, ginalingan ko eh so nakapasok naman.”

“Gano kayo katagal tumira dito?”

“Simula nung highschool ako lumipat kami dito. Tapos nung nagcollege ako, kinuha ni Papa si Mama sa UK.”

Esto tilts his head. “Ah ganun ba. Nasa ibang bansa pala parents mo.”

“Yup.”

“So magisa ka na lang sa Pinas?”

“Well, may relatives naman ako dito pero nasa probinsya at hindi naman kami masyadong close sa kanila kaya para na ring magisa ako.”

Crossing his arms on his chest, Esto looks ahead, watching as the kids run past before them. Tapos tanong niya makaraan ang ilang segundo ng pagiisip, “Hindi ka ba nalulungkot?”

Natigilan si Yangyang at napaisip ng maigi kasi parang may mas malalim na gustong malaman si Esto sa tanong niya. Nung mga panahon na iyon, gusto niyang tumingin sa salamin at tanungin ang sarili niya. Kung maipipinta ang mukha niya habang tinatanong ang sarili, magiging pinakapokus ng pintor ang kanyang malamlam na mga mata.

Malungkot ba siya? _Oo, malungkot ako_.

Hindi dahil malayo siya sa piling ng kanyang mga magulang, kung hindi dahil parang hindi na niya kayang maging tunay na maligaya at makuntento sa buhay niya kahit na meron na siya ng lahat.

_Hindi lahat._

Malungkot ba siya?

“Siguro hindi.” Sagot na lang niya. “Ewan ko. Lagi ko naman ka-video chat parents ko at nandyan naman sila Renjun, kaya okay lang ako.” Parang mas kinukumbinsi niya pa ang sarili niya kaysa sinasabi ang mga salita kay Esto.

“Oy, wag mo kong kalimutan.”

“Ha?” Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

“And Xiaojun, of course.” Tapos saglit na huminto at nalaglag sa bituka niya ang puso niya sa sinabi ni Esto. Basag nanaman siya. “Nandito kami if you feel lonely. Tawag ka lang.”

Yangyang forces a smile out. “Syempre naman! Now, that I have your permission, lagi ko na kayong guguluhin ni Xiaojun.”

“Huwag lang sa gabi.” Bawi ni Esto.

“Eh? Bakit? Pa’no kung may emergency?”

“Kasi sexy times namin ni bebe ko Siopao yun.’

“Ano ba yan! Ew, spare me the details. TMI, gago.”

“Nagtanong ka kaya, timang. Sinasagot lang kita.” Natatawang sabi ni Esto sabay gulo ng buhok ni Yangyang.

Kasama nga ata siguro si Yangyang sa GOMBURZA. Pare-pareho silang mga martir.

_Tanginang buhay naman ‘to. Ang hirap umasa sa mga taong hindi naman nagpapaasa kasi sa huli, ikaw at ikaw ang may kasalanan kapag nasaktan ka._

\---

Nang makabalik sila sa apartment ni Yangyang, dali-dali siyang kumuha ng plato para lalagyan ng bibingka at puto-bumbong na pinakyaw na rin nila.

“Dinner na natin to kaya dapat damihan na natin. Di naman ako mabubusog sa isang bibingka lang no? Tapos share pa tayo.” Sabi ni Esto sabay abot kay Nanay Puring ng bayad with a matching smile. “Kunin na rin po namin yung tatlong puto-bumbong.”

“Ay, salamat, ‘nak. Pogi-pogi at ang bait-bait mo naman. Pagpalain ka pa ng Diyos.” Tapos biglang tumingin ito kay Yangyang na para bang may ginawa siyang masama. “Ikaw bata ka pag hindi ganito kagwapo at kabait ang iuuwi mong boypren dito, wag ka na maguwi, ha?”

“NANAY NAMAN EH.” _Hirap kayang maghanap ng ka-level ni Esto. Kala niyo ba hindi ako nag-try?_ Kahiya. Pulang-pula na siguro si Yangyang. Buti na lang madilim ang paligid at nakatingin si Esto kay Nanay Puring with his eyes dancing in mirth.

Ayun, kaya may puto-bumbong din sila na nabili. Okay lang din naman, masarap lahat ng luto ni Nanay Puring kaya win-win situation na rin at tama naman si Esto, hindi sila mabubusog sa isang bibingka lang. That way, makakauwi din ng maaga ang matandang chikadora na tindera dahil naubos na ang paninda niya. Libre naman din ito ni Esto, kaya who u siya para tumanggi?

Pero kinikilig si Yangyang kasi Esto is spending his first bibingka at putobumbong with him this year. It’s not even that significant sa totoo lang, pero para sa kanya, it is.

Dahil bawat segundo na kasama niya si Esto ay pinahahalagahan niya sa kanyang puso.

Tama na sa kanya iyong ganito, masaya na siya.

“Anong pwede kong itulong?”

“AY KABAYO!” Yangyang almost drops the plates na hawak niya. He sends a glare at Esto who was leaning on the counter, suddenly a few steps beside him sa kusina with his arms crossed sa chest. His heart is beating wildly in its ribcage, pero inisip na lang ni Yangyang na dahil iyon sa gulat at hindi dahil nasa loob si Esto ng personal space niya.  “Ano ba yan? Wag ka nga manggulat. Muntik ko na mabitiwan yung plato. Bwisit ka, tatalong piraso na nga lang plato dito.”

“Yung itsura mo-” Esto laughs heartily. “Hindi ko kasalanan na sabaw ka today at di mo ko narinig na lumapit. Kanina pa kaya kita tinatawag. Lalim ng iniisip mo, ano ba yan? Lalaki?”

Muntik na masamid si Yangyang sa hangin. Tumpok na tumpok ni Esto. Pero may mali siya, hindi lang basta bastang lalaki ang nasa isip niya.

Kumbaga sa point system, half point lang ang nakuha nito. Ano ba yan, Esto, keep up naman. Charot.

Ngumisi lang si Yangyang kasi what’s the point of denying? However, he’s still gonna omit the most important part though. “Oo, bakit? Wala namang masama ah? Iniisip ko si Kuya Willie at kung kelan kaya ako mabibigyan ng jacket at ten thousand.”

“ _Munggo_ lang.” Esto lifts his hand and lightly pushes Yangyang’s forehead.

“Anong munggo?”

“Mukhang gago Munggago. Munggo.”

Natawa na lang si Yangyang na napapailing. “ _Despasito_.”

“Huh?” Pinigilan ni Yangyang matawa dahil litong lito ang itsura ni Esto sa sinabi niya.”

“Despasito. De, parang sira ‘to.”

“TANGINANG kakornihan yan!” Esto exclaims pero natawa pa rin ito ng malakas.

Yangyang = 1.

Esto = 100.

Kasi ang ang pogi niya kapag tumatawa at pinapaligaya ng tawa niya si Yangyang.

“Tumawa ka naman ah?” Nakangiting kinikilig na sabi ni Yangyang.

“Korni mo kasi.” Tapos natigilan ito. “Teka, saan napunta yung ‘s’ sa ‘des’ ng Despasito mo?”

Kunwari nagisip si Yangyang. Sabay lapit ng mukha kay Esto at seryosong nagsalita ng pabulong, his eyes sparkling in mischief. “Silent letter siya.”

Tinulak ni Esto ang mukha ni Yangyang papalayo. “Kainis. Kumain na nga lang tayo. Nakakagutom ang kakornihan mo.”

Tumalikod si Esto papunta sa maliit na dining table ni Yangyang at dumulog. Sumunod na lang siya buhat buhat ang mga plato. “Tumawa ka pa rin, so hindi ako korni.”

“Oo na lang.”

They eat in comfortable ease after that with the occasional small chatters about school, the food and a lot of things that Yangyang tries his hardest to tuck in his little Esto box. Every single word and story- Esto’s tone, his gesture, every movement of his lips- he gathers them all in his arms with greed because he knows that it’s all he can do without crossing any boundary that would make him feel that he’s betraying his own principles.

As long as Yangyang  doesn’t get too close to the fire, his heart will be safe.

Taray ang daming english, mga trenta. Dinugo ata si Yangyang.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay lumipat sila sa tapat ng TV ni Yangyang. Naupo si Yangyang sa lapag at iniabot ang remote control kay Esto na nakaupos sa sofa.

“Nood ka na lang ng kahit ano sa Netflix kung gusto mo. Kailangan ko pang tapusin yung landscape proposal ko for one of my subjects eh.” Inilatag ni Yangyang ang mga materyales niya sa center table pagkakuha ni Esto ng remote sa kanyang kamay and set to work, ignoring everything in his surrounding to focus on the project.

In the end, nagkanya-kanya na lang muna silang dalawa pero hindi naman awkward. In fact, komportable pa nga ang hangin sa kanilang dalawa na para bang araw-araw nilang ginagawa iyon. Esto settles for a documentary film about Asian street foods sa Netflix and Yangyang finds peace as he mindlessly listens to the show while his hands do his work for him.

Hindi napansin ni Yangyang na matagal na palang tapos ang first ep ng show na pinapanood ni Esto at nangangalahati na ito sa second episode until tinapik siya nito sa balikat. Lumingon naman siya with a question on his face.

“Paakyat na daw si Xiaojun dito.” Explain ni Esto.

“Oh... ” Tumingin siya sa orasan. “Shit. Past nine na pala? Kala ko maaga lang sila pinalabas.”

“Oo. Hindi na kita inistorbo kasi mukha kang seryosong-seryoso sa ginagawa mo eh. Baka mawala ka pa sa zone.”

“Thanks.”

Not long after that, nag-ring ang doorbell sa apartment ni Yangyang. Papatayo na sana siya pero pinigilan siya ni Esto.

“Ako na.” Sabi nito na mukhang sabik na sabik na makita ng boyfriend niya.

Ouch pero walang karapatan si Yangyang na mag-ouch.

Walang sila.

Manahimk na lang siya sa tabi.

Pero in the end, tumayo pa rin si Yangyang para salubungin si Xiaojun. After all, bahay niya ito.

“Siopao~” Esto whines as he envelops Xiaojun in a tight hug. Grabe kala mo di nagkikita araw-araw. “I miss you.”

Narinig ni Yangyang ang soft tawa ni Xiaojun that was muffled on Esto’s shoulder. “Parang sira ‘to. Bitawan mo nga ako.”

“Ayaw.”

When the boy who just arrived sees him lurking at the back, Xiaojun smiles wider. “Hi, Yang! Thank you sa pag-alaga sa big baby na to ha?”

Nagkibit-balikat siya. “Wala naman akong choice. Baka itapon yung katawan ko sa Pasig river kapag di ako pumayag na papuntahin siya dito eh.”

Esto glares at him, still clinging to his smaller boyfriend. “Gago, di naman ako ganon! Binigyan kaya kita ng choice.”

 _Para namang makakahindi ako sayo_. “I was held at gun point, Xiaojun.” Sabi ni Yangyang, ignoring Esto.

Xiaojun fake gasps sabay palo kay Esto. “Huwag mo ngang inaabuso kaabaitan ni Yangyang.”

Esto pouts. “Iniwan mo kasi ako kaya I don’t have any other choice but to go to Yang.”

 _Ouch grabe naman. Quota ka na talaga Esto._ Gawin daw ba siyang second option harap-harapan?

“I’m taking him home na, Yang. Sobrang nakakaistobo na kami. Pasensiya na sa abala.” Sabi ni Xiaojun.

Tumango lang si Yangyang and sends his friend a smile. “Sure, no problem.”

Nang makaalis yung dalawa, nakahinga ng maluwang si Yangyang. Suddenly, the apartment seems emptier and bigger. There is a hollow in the pit of his stomach and he can’t stand the silence kahit na nakabukas pa rin iyong TV, playing the same documentary film that Esto was just watching.

Pinatay ni Yangyang ang TV and sits down sa sofa. He can still smell Esto’s perfume na kumapit sa hangin ng anyang apartment. It’s suffocating.

From the start, alam naman ni Yangyang na wala siyang chance. Paulit-ulit niyang pinapaalalahanan ang sarili niya sa katotohanang iyon. Pero putang ina naman self, bakit ang kulit-kulit mo? Di ka ba nahihirapan sa paghabol sa taong hindi ka naman handang lingunin? Ni anino mo nga ata wala siyang paki na pansinin.

Yangyang rests his head on the backrest as he brings his hands to his face and breathes deeply.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Repeat.

Nang maayos na ang paghinga ni Yangyang and he feels like he’s not going to have a breakdown anytime soon, he picks up his phone and sends a text.

[Renren]

Yangyang:

9:23PM

_are u home?_

Renren

9:24PM

_yeah bakit?_

Yangyang

9:24PM

_can i come over?_

Renren

9:25PM

_???? yoko nga makikikain ka lang eh walang pagkain dito_

Yangyang

9:26PM

_…_

_:(_

Renren

9:26PM

_sinong aawayin ko?_

_sabihin mo lang_

_text ko ba si Hyuck?_

Yangyang

9:27PM

_dont. he’s busy._

_wala. i just need a hug._

Renren

9:27PM

_ive got lots_

_and sexbomb girls songs_

_come over_

Yangyang

9:28PM

_thank you_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hrjflairs) | [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunflairs)


	4. apir tayo, sumakit ang ulo ko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> konting kalokohan at konting kilig.

 

_A few days later ng meeting niya with Mari at before nila maipasa ang rough draft ng docufilm nila, nagmeet ang mga magis ng broad arts para i-finalize ang first draft ng project nila na due kinabukasan._

_(Alternatively, mas nauna po itong mga pangyayaring ito sa timeline. Nangyari ito before ng chapter ni Yangyang. Oh diba? Dalawa silang malandi eh. Simultaneous landi, BFFs forever!)_

“Tangina, JJ. Pang-ilang kape mo na ‘yan?”

Bungad ni Renjun nang umagang iyon pagkalapit niya sa table kung saan naroroon ang dalawa niyang kagrupo na naghihintay sa kanya.

Mag-a-alas diyes pa lang ata ng umaga pero parang mukhang hyper na hyper at bangag na si JJ habang nakatingin ito sa laptop nito. Si Esto naman ay nakaearphones, busy sa pag-edit ng ilang clips para sa docufilm nila.

As usual nakatambay at nakapwesto na kaagad sila sa Coffee Bean sa Regis para sa group meeting nila.

Tinanggal ni Esto ang isa sa earphones niya when Renjun sits down. “Pangatlo na niya yan.” Sagot nito sa tanong ni Renjun tapos natawa lang si JJ. Hala, bangag nga talaga. “Wala pa nga daw tulog iyan kasi inaasikaso niya din yung food and donation supply at truck ng org nila sa next out reach.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Renjun, worried para sa kaibigan niya. Sumalangit nawa ang kaluluwa nito in advance.

“Shit, JJ. Baka atakihin ka niyan sa puso or something. Grabe ka makapagkape.”

“Sanay na yung katawan ko. Patay kung patay.”

“Gago. Hindi ka pa pwedeng mamatay. Tapusin mo muna yung part mo sa docu then pwede na. Pakisabi na lang kay Satanas, hello. Sunod ako after ko mabilhan ng bahay at lupa parents ko.” Sabi ni Esto.

“Lul, ikaw ang unang makakameet dun no.” Binato ni JJ si Esto ng tissue.

Napapailing siyang nilabas na lang ang kanyang laptop to help Esto with whatever he can sa pag-edit since si JJ na daw ang bahala sa written report na ipapasa nila kasabay ng checking ng video.

Hindi naman nirerequire ng professor nila na kumpleto na kaagad ang film na ipapasa tomorrow, pero napagusapan nilang tatlo na mas magandang finished draft ang ipepresent para alam nila kung ano ba talaga ang kailangan pang baguhin or idagdag.

“Renjun, na-delete mo na ba yung interview clip mo dun sa member ng frat?” Sabi ni Esto after a while.

“Bakit? Di pa naman. Need mo ba? Wait, di ba nabigay ko na sayo?”

“Yeah, pero nabura ko yung full clip after cutting it. Meron pa pala kong gustong idagdag sa draft natin. Pa-copy na lang ulit.”

“Sure.” Renjun easily opens the folder that contains the videos saved in his own laptop and reaches for the USB that Esto was handing to him. Chineck niya muna kung tama yung clip na kinacopy niya, watching the clip with a smile in his face.

Pogi talaga. Renjun giggles to himself.

“Luh, nabaliw na siya o.” Puna ni JJ across him.

Esto snorts. “Crush niya kasi yung ininterview niya. Pogi.” Tumaas ang kilay ni JJ. Medyo naging flustered naman si Renjun sa attention.

“Hindi ko crush yun no!”

Malakas ang tawa ni JJ. “Ayieeee, kinkilig yung itlog.”

“Tangina, JJ. Garapalan? Itlog kagad? Lakas mo pa baka hindi narinig nung mga nasa loob ng staff room.”

“Lokohin mo lelang mo, Ren.” Sabay naman ni Esto. “Tsura mong yan? Ngiting parang timang? Please, kilig na kilig ka eh.”

Ngumuso si Renjun. “Wala namang masama. Ang pogi lang kasi at ang bait pa. Super accommodating, talo pa ang Trivago.” Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya habang nirereminisce yung date niya with Kuya Mari. Wapakels siya kung hindi date yun para kay Mari. Para sa kanya, it’s a date, mga beshikels!

Hindi masamang mangarap. Motto ng lovelife ni Renjun.

“Ay, iba to. Iba ang tama nito.” Observe ni JJ, nakangiti. “Anong name? Meron ata akong kakilala dun sa frat na yun. Ay wait, di ako sure kung andun nga siya. Anyway, name, please.”

“Mari something. Nakalimutan ko yung buong name.” Sagot no Esto. “Ano na nga ulit yun, Ren?”

“Jose Mari Chan.” 

Muntik ng mabuga ni JJ yung coffee na iniinom niya. “Tangina ka. Yung seryoso kasi.”

“Jeno Mari Lee.” Natatawa na sambit ni Renjun. Napansin niyang napatigil si JJ then kumunot ang noo nito na parang may malalim na iniisip. “Bakit? Kilala mo?”

“Anong itsura? Patingin nga.” Nag-lean in ito para iharap ang laptop ni Renjun sa sa sarili niya. “Ay, gago. Hahahahaha!” Hagalpak ang tawa ni JJ ng makita nito ang paused screen na mukha ni Mari sa laptop ni Renjun. Nang makuntento ito sa kakatawa at mahimasmasan sa equally confused stares ni Renjun at Esto, naupo ito ng maayos sa upuan niya. “Renjun, oh my God kang bata ka.”

Turn naman ni Renjun para mapatigil kasi may ibang glint sa ngiti ng kaibigan niya. “Bakit? Kilala mo nga?”

“Di ko lang kakilala ‘yan.” Napapailing na sagot ni JJ. “Bestfriend at kababata ko yan.”

“Tangina?” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Renjun tapos napasipol na lang si Esto.

“Haha Renjun nakakahiya ka. Kinikilig kilig ka pa kanina sa harap nung bestfriend nung tao.” Natatawa si Esto pero may pity sa mga mata nit. Thanks, Esto. Salamat talaga sa simpatya.

Hiyang-hiya naman si Renjun bigla sa mga inasal niya. Pero malay naman ba niya na kakilala pala ni JJ si Mari? Lord, gagawa ka na nga lang ng mundo, yung maliit pa. Sana medyo nilakihan niyo pa ng onti. Onti lang naman.

Alam niyang namumula na ang pisngi niya.

“I know right?” Bungisngis ni JJ. “Hala kang bata ka. Gusto mo ba ireto kita?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Renjun. “Hoy, huwag! Parang sira naman to. Tumigil ka nga.”

“Bakit? Crush mo eh. Malay mo type ka din.” Ngumisi si JJ then wiggles his eyebrows, mapangasar. “Single yun ngayon.”

Renjun groans. “JJ, di ba kaibigan mo rin naman ako? Please do not tell him. I beg of you.”

“Bakit nga?”

“Yeah oo nga, Ren. Bakit ayaw mo? Diba gusto mo naman yung tao?”

Napangiwi si Renjun sa tanong ni JJ at Esto. “Eh… nakakahiya? Tsaka we met because of the project. Baka isipin niya, type na type ko siya at ginamit ko lang yung project para mameet siya.”

“Bullshit.” JJ says. “Hindi ka naman ganung tao. At di rin naman ganun kababaw yung bestfriend ko no.”

“JJ, I didn’t say na mababaw siya. I just… ayoko lang na malaman niya hanggat di pa tapos yung project. Feeling ko kasi ang unprofessional kapag hinaliparot ko siya while he’s my subject. It doesn’t sit well with me lang.” 

JJ narrows his eyes then shrugged. “Okay, fine. Di ako makikialam kahit na alam ko namang mas mapapadali ang lahat kapag nangielam ako. Whatever floats your boat.”

“Thanks.” Sambit ni Renjun.

After ng impromptu hot seat niya, bumalik na sila sa pagtapos ng project film nila at nagseryoso. Wala man nababanggit yung dalawa, gustong gusto pa rin ni Renjun na bumukas ang lupa at lamunin siya ng buo dahil sa hiya.

Pero sabi nga ng marami, mabilis lumipas ang oras kapag may ginagawa ka. Lumipas ang oras at natapos nila ang draft na ipapasa nila for tomorrow.

Nakalimutan na ni Renjun ang nangyari kanina ng makauwi siya ng bahay nila after his lunch with Esto and JJ. They parted pagkatapos nun, may kanya-kanyang lakad sa hapon.

Buti na lang wala silang klase that day kasi pagkauwi niya pa lang, inutusan na kagad siya ng nanay niya na dalhin ang aso nila sa vet for anti-rabbies injection nito.

The thing is, sarado na yung vet clinic malapit sa kanila. Kaya hindi niya alam kung saan dadalhin ang kanilang aso. He sent a text sa GC’s niya for help.

 

_[SEXBOMB GIRLS: BAGONG HENERASYON]_

 

Baby Boy Junjun

2:35PM

_GOOORLS_

_may alam ba kayong vet clinic malapit sa lugar namin?_

_papainject kasi si samoy : < _

 

Baby Boy Yangyang

2:35PM

_sorry wala eh_

 

Baby Boy Hyuckhyuck

2:37PM

_wala din ako alam_

 

Baby Boy Junjun

2:37PM

_ba yan_

_WALA KAYONG KWENTA_

 

Baby Boy Hyuckhyuck

2:38PM

_PAKOP_

 

Baby Boy Yangyang

2:38PM

_PAKOP 2_

 

Napanguso na lang si Renjun. Bakit ba kasi ngayon pa nagsara yung vet clinic na yun? Hirap tuloy maghanap ng trusted na clinic. Ayaw naman niya na puchu-puchu lang yung clinic, baka magkasakit bigla yung dog nila.

Sighing, Renjun opens another GC and sends a chat.

 

_[MGA MAGIS NG BROAD ARTS]_

 

renjuwun

2:42PM

_friends_

_and fellow countrymen_

_may alam ba kayong pet clinic malapit sa amin?_

 

galaxy es2

2:42PM

_???_

_how tf would we know? taga sa inyo ba kami?_

_lol_

 

renjunwun

2:43PM

_gago_

_seryoso kase_

 

galaxy es2

2:44PM

_seryoso naman ako eh_

 

renjuwun

2:44PM

_FINE_

_tanginang pilosopo kasi yan_

_pet clinic na lang na malapit sa uni? may alam ba kayo?_

 

galaxy es2

2:45PM

_HAHAHAHA yan maayos_

_wala kong alam sorreh_

 

renjuwun

2:46PM

_ESTO ISTFG_

 

galaxy es2

2:46PM

_HAHAHAHAHA SORNA_

_wala talaga ako alam ask mo si jj_

 

renjuwun

2:48PM

_jj? yun? may alam yun?_

 

jjmon

2:50PM

_dahil sa assumption na wala akong alam di ko na sasabihin yung alam ko_

_pakyu times infinity renjun_

 

renjuwun

2:50PM

_uy joke lang talino mo kaya!_

_dali na send mo loc need ko lang talaga_

_labyu_

 

jjmon

2:55PM

_[picture attached]_

_yan na sc ng loc_

_good luck_

_ >:D _

 

renjuwun

2:55PM

_thanks?_

 

galaxy es2

3:04PM

_ingat ka renjun. nagdevil emoji siya_

 

renjuwun

3:04PM

_sa totoo lang kinabahan ako_

 

jjmon

3:04PM

_ >:D _

 

galaxy es2

3:05PM

_pagpepray ko na lang kaluluwa mo_

_kay susej_

 

renjuwun

3:05PM

_sino nanaman yan putek_

 

galaxy es2

3:05PM

_Jesus backwards_

_Lol_

 

renjuwun

3:06PM

_GAGODBASJDASKNK_

_napakagagoo mo talaga esto wtf HAHAHA_

_tanga di makikinig si jesus sayo_

 

galaxy es2

3:06PM

_close kami niyan ni susej_

_ako bahala sayo_

 

“Muntanga talaga to.” Napapailing na sabi ni Renjun. Minsan talaga nakakapagtataka kung bakit habulin yan si Esto eh sobrang nonsense kausap madalas. 

 _It’s the face. Kaloka._ Napabuntong hininga na lang siya.

Dahil wala naman siyang magagawa at ibang options, kaya nilagay na niya ang leash ni Samoy at isinakay ito sa car niya papunta sa pet clinic ng sinuggest ni JJ. Kung mukhang shady ito, uupakan niya si JJ pag nagkita sila bukas.

He dutifully calls out to his mother na aalis na siya at bumyahe na. Sana lang walang traffic, at hindi pa magsasara ang clinic. Sabi naman sa screenshot ni JJ, bukas pa naman ito hanggang alas-singko ng hapon, kaya confident siya na makakabot pa siya. Di naman ganun kalayo yung bahay nila sa university. Di pa naman din rush hour which he was really glad about.

\---

Thankfully, a little bit before four ay nakaabot pa siya sa cut off time ng clinic. Kaya ngayon, wala siyang magawa kung hindi maghintay sa waiting room habang tinitreat ng vet yung mga naunang pets and owners sa kanya.

Kanina pa siya walang magawa kung hindi malunod sa pagiisip habang nakatitig sa malungkot at maliit na christmas tree sa loob ng clinic. Ngayon lang nagsink in sa kanya na November na at less than 100 days na lang bago magpasko.

It’s that time of the year again. Malamig ang simoy ng hangin. May mga nagbebenta ng bibingka at putobumbong tuwing hapon. Lahat ng bahay at establishments ay may mga kumukutitap na ilaw.

Pero di maiwasang malungkot ni Renjun ng slight.

_Lord, malapit na magpasko, single pa rin ako. Ano ba yan? Kinumpleto ko naman yung simbang gabi last year, mabait naman ako this year. Pa-sprinkle naman ng love life diyan o._

Wala kasing signal yung phone niya sa dito kaya di niya magamit yung data at makapag-browse man lang ng memes sa internet.

At dahil wala na nga siyang magawa, naturally in the end nagwander ang isip niya sa pinakabago niyang obsession: kay Mari.

Hindi niya alam kung anong mayroon si Mari at hindi ito mawala-wala sa isip niya. Araw, gabi siya na lang ang laman ng utak ni Renjun, minsan nakakastress na talaga. Pwede ba yon?! Di naman sila? Crush lang naman niya? Pero bakit pati pagjumejebs siya, naiisip niya yung tao? Walang hiya naman o.

Gusto niyang humingi ng break kay Lord. Pahinga naman muna yung utak at puso, nakakapagod kasing mag-ka-gusto sa isang taong alam mong wala ka namang pag-asa. Chour.

Drama niya, pero para kasing napaka imposibleng magkagusto sa kanya si Mari.

Malakas ang kutob niyang yung kabaitan na ipinakita sa kanya ni Mari ay naipakita na rin nito sa lahat. Tipong tatakbo ng Mr. Charity si Kuya mo Mari. Sa lahat, mabait siya. Sa lahat, willing siyang ipakita yung super charming niyang ngiti.

Mahirap mag-expect ng malaki sa taong maraming pinapasaya, kasi kadalasan, hindi niya kayang bitiwan ang responsibilidad niya sa madla para sa isang tao lamang.

And Mari is one of the darlings of their University. Hindi lang sa college department niya. Kung di buong unibersidad. Alam ni Renjun, witness siya kung gaano kasikat si Mari nung isang araw na ininterview niya ito. It’s not even just his face that makes him popular sa madla, it’s his kind personality. Kita niya sa mga mata ng tao yung respeto at paghanga.

To Mari’s fire, Renjun is nothing but one of the moths that flutter listlessly around him, attracted to the brightness of his warm light.

_What can I offer him that others can’t di ba? Sad pero totoo. I’m not special enough to warrant his attention._

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Renjun ng mapabaling siya sa glass window at makita si Mari na bumaba sa isang sasakyan.

_What the hell? Naghahallucinate na ata ako?_

Parang kani-kanina lang nasa isip siya ni Renjun tapos ngayon, ang local papable chinito nating si Kuya Mari ay naglalakad papasok ng pet clinic kung saan siya naroroon kasama ang two year old family dog nilang si Samoy.

Get it? Samoy kasi Samoyed dog siya. Parang di pinagisipan pero kalahating araw pinagisipan yan ni Renjun kaya wag niyong maliitin.

Parang commercial ng pinakabagong cologne ng Pride detergent powder ang entrada ng lalaki. Charot. Di po ito sponsored, yun lang talaga ang gamit na detergent powder sa bahay nila.

Anyways, mukhang fresh na fresh ang Kuya mo Mari. Naka-white shirt at blue jeans lang pero mukhang mamahalin pa rin. Lakas maka-Mr. Pogi talaga. Parang matinee idol. Boto niyo para maging final survivor. Charot.  Mukha siyang model sa ng Lacoste perfume sa Cosmo magazine, pero at the same time naman yung loveable at pang-masa pa rin.

Gets?

Nakakahiya bigla kay Renjun na amoy byahe at parang oily na ang peslak.

Hindi naman niya inaakala na makikita niya si Mari sa araw na iyon kaya hindi na siya nagayos nang makauwi siya from his meeting with JJ and Esto. Lord sana naman may pa-sign kayo ano po? Konting kaway or kembot or kindat sa way niya to signal na mamimeet niya si Mari. Wala namang biglaan diyan. Fragile ang heart.

Biglang naalala ni Renjun ang earlier conversation niya with his two headass groupmates and blushes. Tangina. Nakakahiya talaga. Hindi niya inaakala na bestfriend pala ni JJ si Mari. Na yung kinekwento at nababanggit na _‘Jeno’_ ni JJ at si Mari ay iisang tao lang pala.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero bigla siyang nagtago sa likod ni Samoy ng tuluyan na makapasok si Mari sa loob ng clinic. Nagmukha tuloy siyang suspicious at napangiwi na lang si Renjun sa babaeng katabi niya at sa aso nitong pug when they both sent Renjun equally questioning looks.

“Sorry.” Bulong na lang niya sa dalawa.

“Renjun?” Sabi ng pamilyar na boses.

 _Shit_.

Tumayo si Renjun at hinarap si Mari na obviously napansin at nakilala siya dahil hindi naman ganon kalaki ang receiving area ng clinic para hindi siya makita nito.

Minsan tanga si Renjun. Siguro kung hindi siya kumilos at nagtago, kung nakiblend na lang siya sa plastic chairs, mas malaki pa ang chance na hindi siya napansin nito.

Pero isa ito sa mga araw na tanga siya eh kaya kebs na lang. Ganun talaga, tao lang naman siya. Nagmamahal. Charot. Mahal kagad? Diba pwedeng mura? Korni. Kung ano ano na naiisip ni Renjun.

Ang gwapo kasi talaga ni Mari. Sobrang bait at masarap.

Soooooobrang sarap.

Kausap.

Masarap kausap. Yes. Pero alam naman ni Lord kung gaano kagusto din maconfirm ni Renjun soon kung masarap nga talaga ang chinitong taga-UP. For science po. Kahit na malayo yun sa kurso niya.

Syempre, curious minds are never satiated until they do something about it. In this case, until Renjun _and_ Jeno do something about it. Wink wink. Palo pwet. Let’s get that bread.

Ngumiti naman si Mari ng makita nito si Renjun, delighted and oblivious sa kalaswaag nagaganap sa isipan ng Atenistang binata.

“Ikaw nga. Kala ko hindi eh. Nakakahiya kung hindi pala ikaw tapos inapproach kita.”

“Uy. Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Bati na lang ni Renjun with the fakest surprise sa mukha niya. Sana hindi mahalata ni Mari kasi parang ngang oblivious itong tao at uto-uto. No offense. Compliment yan. Sobrang bait niya ibig sabihin.

“Ah, sa ate ko yung clinic. Siya yung vet. May dadaanan lang ako sa kanya na iuuwi sa bahay.” Then, Mari’s eyes wander to Samoy. “Uy ang cute! Dog mo?”

“Y-yeah.” Renjun realized na kaya pala sinuggest ni JJ ang pet clinic na ito ay dahil alam nitong sa ate ni Mari ang naturang clinic.

 _Putangina ka, JJ through and through. Kala ko ba wlang pakielamanan?_ Pero at the same time medyo natuwa siya kasi _Napakasupportive mong friend JJ. Di ko alam kung sasapakin kita o ikikiss kita for this._

“Anong name?”

“Samoy.’

“Dahil ba Samoyed dog siya?” Nang tumango si Renjun, lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Mari. “Ang cute cute naman. Pwedeng i-pet?”

“Thanks. Sure. Mabait naman siya.”

“Ilang taon na?” Yumuko si Mari at pinaamoy ang kamay niya sa aso. Nang maging familiar na ang amoy nito kay Samoy, Samoy lets Mari pet him, his tail wagging with a newfound vigor.

Parang sinakal naman yung heart ni Renjun kasi bakit ganon? Pati pag-amo sa aso, marunong si Mari. Ano bang hindi niya kayang gawin? Ang ireciprocate ang feelings ni Renjun?

Ouch naman, brain. Sobra namang self-deprecation yan. Hinay-hinay lang malay mo may chance pala.

“Mag-t-three na siya next month.” Sagot ni Renjun. Mukhang enjoy na enjoy si Samoy sa bawat pet ng kamay ni Mari sa ulo nito. 

Sana oil, diba?

Mari straightens up. “Dito pala clinic ng pet mo. Ngayon lang kita nakita dito.”

Umiling si Renjun. “Not really. First time kong magpunta dito. Yung pet clinic kasi niya na pinupuntahan namin dati, nagsara na kaya nandito kami.”

“Ah ganun ba? Don’t worry, in good hands naman si Samoy. Magaling yung sister ko.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Ngumiti ulit si Mari sabay turo ng thumb sa loob. “Iwan ko na muna kayo ni Samoy ha? Kausapin ko lang si Ate.”

Tumango lang si Renjun at nagwave nang magsimulang maglakad papaloob pa ang binatang chinito. Pagkaupong-pagkaupo niya, biglang bumukas ang entrance door at iniluwa nito ang isang demonyo.

Este si JJ pala.

“JJ!”

Mukha namang nagulat ito sa pagtawag ni Renjun pero nang makita siya nito at malamang napagtagpi-tagpi sa utak ang mga pangyayari, a triumphant smile starts forming on his lips.

JJ saunters over to Renjun and sits beside him.

“Kita mo si Jen?” Bungad nito.

“Tangina mo talaga JJ.” Hagalpak na tawa lang ang isinagot nito sa malutong niyang mura. Lalo namang nainis si Renjun at pinalo-palo si JJ sa braso. “Ikaw! Napaka mo eh. Kala ko ba hindi ka makikielam? I hate you gago ka!”

“Aray naman, Ren! Dahan-dahan naman sa pagpalo, fragile ang goods ano ka ba?” Tinigilan naman siya ni Renjun at minasahe ni JJ ang braso nitong naabuso.

Buti nga. Renjun pouts. “Ano ba kasing ginagawa mo?”

“Wala! I swear, hindi ko rin naman ineexpect na pupunta si Jen dito ngayon. Nagulat na lang din ako nang magaya siya pagpunta ko ng bahay nila no?” Then, JJ wiggles his eyebrows. “Ayaw mo nun? Destiny kayo?”

Binatukan siya ni Renjun. “Destiny mo mukha mo, muntanga! Huwag ka talaga makapunta-punta sa lugar namin, papaabangan kita sa mga tambay na lasing sa kanto.”

“Di naman ako kilala sa inyo so whatever.” Nagkibit-balikat lang si JJ at sumandal sa upuan nito, sitting in a very relaxed manner.

“Magpapakalat ako ng wanted poster mo.”

JJ snorts. “Effort na effort naman? Well, their gain kasi ang gwapo ko. Thanks, I appreciate it. Baka madiscover pa ko ng Star Magic that way.”

Natawa na lang si Renjun. “Gago? Sa wanted poster ka madidiscover?”

“So? At least madidiscover. Sa tingin mo ready na kayang magkalove team ulit si Janella Salvador? Napaka kasi nun ni Elmo. Kala mo naman marunong umarte at magrap. Mas magaling pa ko dun eh”

“Parang timang lang.” Napailing na lang siya. Then, Renjun faces JJ. “Lagi mo bang sinasamahan si Mari dito?”

With his eyes narrowed, tiningnan siya ng matagal ni JJ. “Aga mo naman magselos. Bestriend ko yun. Di kami talo.”

“Luh siya, hindi. Nagtatanong lang. Masama bang ma-curious? Sagutin mo na lang yung tanong ko.”

“May inaabangan ako.” Pa-mysterious na sambit ni JJ.

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Renjun sa sagot na iyon ni JJ. “Ha? Anong inaabangan mo sa pet clinic? Aso?”

JJ clicks his tongue and sends Renjun a glare. “Parang sira ‘to. Hindi animal ang inaabangan ko dito- ayan. Ayun, oh.” Itinuro ni JJ gamit ang nguso nito nang may lumabas na vet sa isa pang examination room. “Gusto kong animalin.” Sabay hagikgik na parang thirteen years old lang.

Ah dalawa pala ang vet sa clinic na ito. Isa yung ate ni Mari at isang gwapong lalaki na napakakinis ng kutis at napakaputi. Wow. Parang model ng gluta by Vicky Belo. Ganon kaganda ang kutis ng koya mo. No offense pero mas maganda kutis nito kay Mari. Pero. Di sila talo kung gusto tong animalin ni JJ.

Wait.

What?

Gulat na napalingon si Renjun kay JJ. “Kala ko straight ka?”

“Ha? Hindi?”

“Gagi, all my life puro babae lang nakikita kong dinedate mo?”

JJ purses his lips. “Ganon? Baka hindi mo lang ako nakikita kapag may kadate na lalaki. Or akala mo friend ko lang.”

“Oh my God, JJ. I’m sorry kala ko straight ka.” RIP gaydar ni Renjun, with JJ’s existence, napatunayan niya na pwede palang maging faulty ang gaydar niya.

“Ano ka ba? Okay lang.” JJ smiles and ruffles his hair like one would do to a child. “It doesn’t matter naman. Hindi ko rin naman pinangangalandakan at hindi ka rin naman nagtatanong so hindi nagcome up yung topic. Anyway, di ko rin naman tinatago kapag napagusapan.”

“But-”

“Walang pero-pero. Ayan na si Mari at popormahan ko na yung inaabangan ko. Bye.” Tumayo na ito bigla ng hindi iniintay ang sagot ni Renjun at tinawag ang pansin ng lalaking vet.

“Hoy. Di pa tayo tapos magusap. Tatawagan kita mamaya.” Sabi na lang ni Renjun tapos kinindatan lang siya ni JJ as his reply.

He watches as the vet smiles widely at JJ and ruffles his hair ng makalapit ito. Then, the vet calls for a break and goes out with JJ in tow na mabilis namang nagpaalam kay Mari. Mari only nods, mukhang usual occurrence na ito para sa dalawa.

Ang bilis naman pumorma ni JJ. Pero in fairness, mukhang matagal na magkakilala ang dalawa since sobrang familiar ng actions nila in the brief moment na napanood sila ni Renjun.

Hmm, makikichismis si Renjun mamaya paguwi niya.

“Anong pinaguusapan niyo?” Tanong ni Mari pagkaupo sa upuang binakante ni JJ.

Hindi niya alam kung dapat niya bang sabihin kay Mari ang mga napagusapan nila ni JJ pero narealize niya na baka madulas siya at may masabing ikakabuking ng crush nito. Hindi niya alam kung alam ni Mari na may crush si JJ sa coworker ng ate nito, so sinabi na lang niya:

“Wala naman. Kung ano-ano lang.”

Nakuha naman ni Mari na hindi niya business ang conversation niya with JJ so tumango lang ito. “Sabi ni Ate pwede na kayo pumasok ni Samoy sa room. Anti-rabbies injection lang naman siya today, no?”

“Yup. Let’s go, Samoy.” Tumayo si Renjun at naglakad papunta sa room pero bigla siyang napatigil dahil ayaw sumunod ni Samoy sa kanya like the usual. Kapag lingon niya, prenteng nakaupo lang ang samoyed dog sa tabi ni Mari. Ilang beses niya pang tinawag ulit ang aso with matching light tugs sa leash but it still stays beside Mari, cuddling on his leg, asking for a pet.

Mari grins at him and pets Samoy. “Mukhang ayaw na sayo ng aso mo ah. Attached na ata sa akin.”

 _Parang ako_ . Muntik nang masambit ni Renjun. Buti na lang hardowrking ang brain to mouth filter niya today. _Thank you God, minsan mahal mo pala ko_.

“Samoy, baby, let’s go na.” Malumanay niyang aya sa alaga niya, yumuko pa siya para amuhin ito.

Pero di talaga papatinag ang aso at ayaw naman itong kaladkarin ni Renjun. Lalo namang ayaw niyang buhatin ang aso dahil malaki at mabigat ito. He doesn’t have to rack his brain out for another solution though because Mari is already standing up. He gingerly takes the leash from Renjun’s hand, their fingers slightly grazing and sending waves of sparkling shock through his body.

“Hatid ko na kayo sa room.” Sabi lang ni Mari and guides the dog inside who went along easily.

 _Ako na lang kaya ihatid mo sa room. Feeling ko kasi hihimatayin ako. Marunong naman siguro mag-perform ng first aid sa tao yung ate mo no? Di ko na kasi ata kaya_.

Ay? Ang harot ng braincells ni Renjun, dadalawa na nga lang. Feeling ni Renjun nabetray siya ni Samoy nung mga panahon na iyon.

Pero kung siya rin naman ang papipiliin, pipiliin din niya si Mari nang paulit-ulit.

Charot.

\---

Nakauwi na si Renjun ng bahay nila pero hindi pa rin maalis sa labi niya ang ngiting dulot ni Mari. Sobrang saya niya, napapakanta tuloy siya ng Spaghetti song ng Sexbomb Girls pagkapasok niya ng ng salas.

Hindi niya ineexpect na may magandang maidudulot ang pagkapakielamero ng kaibigan niyang si JJ. Na bestfriend pala ni Mari, seriously, what the fuck. _It’s a small world after all_ talaga ika nga ng kanta. Dapat ata mag-thank you siya pero dahil mataas ang pride niya, hindi muna siya magtethank you.

Later na lang. Kinikilig pa rin siya.

Pagkahilata niya sa sofa nila, biglang nag-ping yung phone niya. Lalo siyang napangiti pagkakita sa pangalan ng nagtext.

 

[Kuya Mari :>]

 

Kuya Mari :>

6:34PM

_hi_

_nakauwi na kayo ni samoy? :)_

 

Renjun Huang

6:35PM

_hello_

_yes po_

_pakisabi sa ate mo, salamat sa free dog snacks ha?_

_samoy likes it_

 

Kuya Mari :>

6:37PM

_no worries :D_

_if samoy has a prob, just text me lang ok?_

 

Renjun Huang

6:37PM

_ikaw?_

 

Kuya Mari :>

6:37PM

_or si ate pala, tawag ka lang sa clinic_

_haha_

 

Renjun Huang

6:39PM

_hahaha_

_ok po_

_ikaw na lang text ko mas madali ka ma-reach_

_thank you talaga_

_ang bait ng ate mo and samoy is comfy with her_

 

Kuya Mari :>

6:40PM

_sorry nga pala ang daldal ni ate kanina_

 

Renjun Huang

6:40PM

_lah okay lang_

 

Kuya Mari :>

6:40PM

_so..._

_nakapagpaalam ka na sa saturday?_

 

Renjun Huang

6:41PM

_magpapaalam pa lang_

_papayagan naman ako ni mama for sure_

_di naman na ko baby_

 

Kuya Mari :>

6:42PM

_okay! :D_

_di ka baby? eh..._

_debatable >:D _

 

Renjun Huang

6:43PM

_HOY djadkjaskdsn_

_big boy na ko >:( _

_wait paalam lang ako_

 

Tumayo siya ng may ngiti sa labi at nagpunta sa kusina kung saan alam niyang nandoon ang kanyang nanay. Nagluluto ito ng dinner.

“Ang bangoooo. Anong ulam?” Bungad niya

“Caldereta.”

“Ang yummy!” Biglang nag-grumble yung tiyan ni Renjun. Excited na siya kumain ng dinner, paborito niya kasi ang caldereta ng nanay niya. “Ma, may pupuntahan akong birthday sa saturday.”

“Okay. Huwag kang magpagabi sa daan ha? Kung magpapagabi ka or kung iinom ka, dun ka na matulog.” Sabi nito habang naghihiwa ng carrots.

Nakagat ni Renjun ang labi niya. Makitulog? Siya? Kina Mari? Holy shit, di niya ata kakayanin yun. Iniisip pa lang niya eh parang puputok na siya.

Puputok sa sobrang init.

Ng kanyang cheeks. Grabe.

“Okay po. Pero uuwi din ako. Dalhin ko na lang yung susi ko.”

“Hmm. Sige. Bahala ka.”

Tumango lang ang nanay niya at dinismiss na siya sa kusina nito. Renjun wanders to their living room, feeling excited and elated.

 

[Kuya Mari :>]

 

Kuya Mari :>

6:44PM

_sure sure_

_anong sabi ni mama_

_mo*_

_sorry biglang nasend ng kulang haha_

 

Renjun Huang

6:55PM

_JSAKDKASJD KUYA MARI LMAOO_

_okay daw sabi ni mama :” > _

_dapat ba kong magdala ng gift para sa ate mo?_

_birthday yun eh nakakahiya kung wala akong dala_

 

Kuya Mari :>

6:56PM

_hahah_

_nah theres no need_

_masyado siyang natuwa sayo ang cute mo daw_

_bitbitin mo lang daw sarili mo okay na siya_

_i agree with her_

 

Renjun Huang

6:57PM

_ >u< _

 

_Kuya Mari : > _

_6:57PM_

_hahahaha sorry ah bigla kang nainvite ni ate sa birthday niya_

_parang sira talaga yun kahiya_

_kung napipilitan ka lang, ok lang na tumanggi_

 

Renjun Huang

6:58PM

_uy no po_

_i like your ate too funny and pleasant siya kausap_

_super bait pa_

 

_Kuya Mari : > _

_7:01PM_

_see you on sat ha?_

_i already told my sister na pupunta ka sa bahay_

_no take backs, bilang ka na sa mga naka-styro foam na pagkain_

_hahaha jk_

_:D_

 

Renjun Huang

7:01PM

_HAHAHA OMG STYROFOAM_

_okay po_

_see you : > _

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorna super late ng update :>
> 
> unbeta-ed tong chapter na to pero wapakels kasi super self-indulgent lang naman tong fic na to haha
> 
> please support my other works <3\. tell me what you think about this update, id love to hear it.
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hrjflairs) | [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunflairs)


End file.
